Proposición Navideña
by aleparedes
Summary: Serena descubrió que Darien había dejado de soñar con un futuro feliz y no sabía lo afortunado que era de tener una familia. Pero, después de ayudarlo a encontrar la esperanza que había perdido, no pudo evitar desear que Darien le hiciera el mejor regalo de Navidad: una proposición de matrimonio.
1. Chapter 1

Braun Jackie – Proposición navideña

Proposición navideña

Jackie Braun

**Protagonistas: Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba de Naoko**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Contratada: un ángel de Navidad.**_

_Con las temidas Navidades cerca, lo último que el empresario viudo Darien Chiba necesitaba era una compradora personal que quisiera algo personal. ¿Qué parte de "quiero estar solo" no entendía Serena Tsukino? Parecía empeñada en hacerle entrar en el espíritu navideño…_

_Serena descubrió que Darien había dejado de soñar con un futuro feliz y no sabía lo afortunado que era de tener una familia. Pero, después de ayudarlo a encontrar la esperanza que había perdido, no pudo evitar desear que Dawson le hiciera el mejor regalo de Navidad: una proposición de matrimonio._

**Bueno la tenía adaptada y la iba a subir en Navidad pero no me aguanté! Les dejo esta histotia que me encantó. Disculpen mi desaparición pero no he tenido tiempo… Gracias a las que me siguen haciendo llegar alertas y rewiews! Personajes originales: Dawson Burke y Eve Hawley.Un beso!**

Nº Paginas -2


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Darien Chiba estaba acostumbrado a que la gente hiciera las cosas de cierta manera. Su manera.

Por esa razón le molestaba tanto el mensaje que acababa de escuchar en su buzón de voz. Después de cerrar el móvil, lo tiró sobre el asiento de la limusina mientras miraba por la ventanilla los coches que intentaban llegar al centro de Denver.

¿Qué había querido decir Serena Tsukino con eso de que «iba a pasar por su oficina más tarde para hablar sobre los regalos»? ¿De qué tenían que hablar?

Había visto a su antigua compradora personal sólo en un puñado de ocasiones durante los últimos años. El resto de sus comunicaciones con Carole Deming habían sido siempre por teléfono, por fax, e-mail o a través de alguna secretaria. Darien preparaba una lista de nombres y la cantidad que juzgaba necesaria gastar y Carole se encargaba de comprar, envolver y entregar cada regalo a su destinatario. Misión cumplida, todo el mundo contento.

Bueno, pues él ya no estaba contento.

Serena Tsukino decía en el mensaje que tenía que hacerle unas preguntas sobre la lista. Serena decía que prefería ver al cliente cara a cara al menos una vez antes de ponerse a trabajar. Serena decía que eso la ayudaba a personalizar las compras. Serena decía…

Darien se pasó una mano por la cara, dejando escapar un suspiro. Aquél era el tercer mensaje que había recibido de esa mujer. Pero él no tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso, como no tenía tiempo para la Navidad. Y no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría poseído a Carole, que estaba recuperándose de una operación de rodilla, para sugerir que esa mujer la reemplazase.

Tal vez debería llamar a Carole para ver si podía recomendarle a otra persona, alguien que no hiciese tantas preguntas. Alguien que, sencillamente, aceptase las órdenes sin molestar.

La limusina se detuvo frente al edificio de oficinas de Servicios Financieros Chiba, una empresa creada por su abuelo, Darien Chiba. Su abuelo había muerto doce años antes y el padre de Darien, Mamoru Jr., se había retirado la primavera anterior. Desde entonces él estaba a cargo de la empresa y le gustaba dirigirla con mano de hierro.

Su secretaría se levantó en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Su nombre era Setsuna Meio y era una mujer de pelo gris, hombros tan anchos como los de un jugador de rugby y una cara que habría hecho que un criminal cruzase la calle para no rozarse con ella. En los doce años que Setsuna había sido su secretaria, Darien no recordaba haberla visto sonreír ni una sola vez. Pero era una persona muy eficiente y dedicada a su trabajo. Incluso a veces podría jurar que sabía lo que necesitaba antes de que él se lo hubiera pedido.

Y esa mañana no era diferente. Setsuna se colocó tras él mientras entraba en su despacho, hablándole de la agenda del día mientras se quitaba el abrigo y los guantes.

—Han llamado los de Cooper. Están en un atasco y llegarán quince minutos tarde, pero he colocado carpetas informativas en la sala de juntas y la presentación de Power Point está preparada.

—¿Y mi discurso para la Cámara de Comercio de Denver de esta noche? —preguntó Darien.

—Revisada y sobre su escritorio. La cadena de televisión quiere grabar una mini-entrevista previa, ya que tendrá lugar después de las noticias de la noche, y me he tomado la libertad de resaltar un par de frases que suenan bien.

—Estupendo.

—Ah, y ha llamado su madre.

Darien apretó los dientes. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que la única razón por la que su madre llamaba era porque lo quería y estaba preocupada por él. Claro que eso no evitaba que se sintiera culpable.

—¿Ha dicho que la llame?

—No, sólo quiere que no se olvide que debe llevar el esmoquin a la tintorería para la cena de este fin de semana. Ha reservado sitio para usted en la mesa y se niega a aceptar una negativa.

Darien contuvo un suspiro. La cena benéfica de Tallulah Malone Chiba era el evento más importante del año entre la élite de Denver. Él había esperado que se conformase con un cheque, pero aquel año se celebraba el veinticinco aniversario y no tenía la menor duda de que su madre sería capaz de ir a buscarlo a casa si se atrevía a no aparecer.

La causa merecía la pena ya que recaudaban fondos para los menos afortunados, pero no le apetecía ir. Antes no le importaba ponerse un esmoquin y pasar la noche charlando con algunas de las personas más importantes de la ciudad, pero durante los últimos años había inventado excusas para no acudir al evento, que se celebraba siempre el segundo sábado después del día de Acción de Gracias. Era un mal momento del año para él. El peor, de hecho.

Darien había agradecido que su madre, una persona para quien las apariencias eran importantes, le permitiese evitarlo durante los últimos años pero, aparentemente, la amnistía había terminado.

Y ella decía que había heredado la vena obstinada de su padre…

Darien miró su reloj.

—Mi ama de llaves debería haber llegado ya. Llámala, por favor. Ingrid se encargará de llevar el esmoquin a la tintorería. Y cuando tengas un minuto…

—Una taza de café, un barrita de pan con queso y un plato de fruta fresca —terminó Setsuna la frase por él.

—Por favor.

Su eficiente secretaria prácticamente podía leer sus pensamientos. Mientras Serena Tsukino era incapaz de entender una simple lista de nombres y regalos incluso cuando incluía el sexo, la edad y qué clase de relación mantenía cada persona con él.

—¿Quiere alguna cosa más? —le preguntó Setsuna.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que sí —dijo él, sacando el móvil del bolsillo—. Llama a la señorita Tsukino de mi parte. Es la compradora personal que me recomendó Carole. Dile que estoy muy ocupado y no puedo verla hoy. Y, aunque la lista de regalos que le envié la semana pasada debería explicarlo todo, mira a ver si puedes ayudarla con sus dudas.

—Muy bien.

—Gracias —Darien levantó una mano para darse un masaje en el cuello. Le dolía desde el accidente de coche en el que su mujer y su hija habían perdido la vida, tres años atrás, y la tensión lo empeoraba. En aquella época del año, cuando los recuerdos y la pena eran inevitables, se volvía prácticamente insoportable.

—¿Le duele la espalda otra vez? —preguntó Setsuna, sin la nota de compasión que él tanto detestaba. Lo último que deseaba era ser objeto de piedad.

Y, sin embargo, sabía que se había convertido en eso a ojos de los demás.

El pobre Darien Chiba.

—Un poco.

—Llamaré a Wanda para ver si puede venir a darle un masaje antes de la reunión de esta tarde —dijo Setsuna, refiriéndose a la masajista que lo trataba desde el accidente.

Pero, aunque le hacía mucha falta, Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No, me encontré con Zafiro Black cuando salía de la oficina anoche y le prometí que esta tarde buscaría un rato para revisar su carpeta de acciones.

—Puedo llamarlo para decirle que venga mañana.

—No, dile a Wanda que vaya a mi casa esta noche. Así estaré relajado para dar el discurso.

Cuando Setsuna salió del despacho, Darien pensó que aquel año debería darle una paga extra. Se la merecía.

Serena Tsukino también se merecía algo, decidió más tarde. Y no era una compensación económica.

Estaba tumbado en la camilla portátil que su masajista había colocado en medio del salón, tapado con una sábana, cuando su ama de llaves llamó a la puerta.

—Perdone, señor Chiba, tiene visita.

¿Visita? Él no esperaba a nadie. Apenas tenía una hora antes de marcharse para dar el discurso en la Cámara de Comercio. Mientras Wanda masajeaba su dolorida espalda con unas manos de las que un leñador canadiense se sentiría orgulloso, Darien le preguntó, entre dientes:

—¿Quién es?

—Serena Tsukino.

Él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Está aquí?

—Sí.

Aquella mujer era una pesada y, evidentemente, incapaz de hacer su trabajo. Incluso después de hablar con Setsuna seguía molestándolo.

—Dile que estoy indispuesto.

—Lo he hecho, señor Chiba. Pero insiste en verlo —dijo Ingrid.

—¿Insiste? Bueno, si insiste… —a Darien se le ocurrió una forma de librarse de ella—. Dile que entre.

—¿Ahora mismo? —el ama de llaves lo miró, perpleja.

—Sí, ahora mismo.

Si Serena Tsukino quería verlo, iba a verlo. Claro que iba a verlo.

Ingrid miró su espalda desnuda y la sábana, que tapaba modestamente la parte esencial, dejando las piernas al descubierto. Tenía edad suficiente para ser su madre, de hecho la había contratado a instancias de su madre, y el frunce de sus labios le decía con toda claridad lo inapropiada que le parecía tal sugerencia. Pero como todas, o como la mayoría, de las personas que trabajaban para él, hizo lo que le pedía sin protestar.

—Muy bien —murmuró, saliendo del salón.

—Sigue, Wanda —suspiró Darien, antes de apoyar la cabeza en la camilla una vez más.

La masajista estaba trabajando en su espina dorsal como un karateka cuando oyó que se abría la puerta unos segundos después. La persona que entró contuvo el aliento y, aunque era un poco mezquino por su parte, Darien sonrió.

—Ah, está usted…

—Ocupado —terminó Darien la frase por ella.

Entonces oyó una risita femenina.

—En realidad iba a decir desnudo.

—No del todo —murmuró él, frunciendo el ceño. No parecía tan asustada como había esperado.

—Soy Serena Tsukino.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque mi ama de llaves no la hubiese anunciado, habría reconocido su voz por los mensajes que me ha dejado en el móvil.

—Unos mensajes que no me ha devuelto —Serena tuvo la audacia de recordarle.

—Sí se le han devuelto. La llamó mi secretaria.

—Ah, sí, la señora Meio. Pero si hubiera querido hablar con su secretaria la habría llamado a ella directamente. Tengo que hablar con usted, señor Chiba.

Darien notó que los músculos de su espalda empezaban a ponerse tensos de nuevo a pesar del masaje de Wanda.

—Mire, señorita Tsukino, imagino que Carole Deming le habrá dicho más o menos lo que suelo comprar. Se trata de comprar regalos, no de ecuaciones cuánticas. Si no puede hacer el trabajo…

—Pues claro que puedo hacer el trabajo, pero yo creo en hacer las cosas bien —lo interrumpió ella, orgullosa. En otro sitio, en otra ocasión, lo habría admirado, pero en aquel momento no tenía tiempo ni paciencia.

—Lo siento, pero…

—No le robaré mucho tiempo, se lo prometo.

Darien tuvo que suspirar. Estaba siendo un grosero y lo sabía, pero aquella mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

—Muy bien, dígame cuál es el problema.

—¿Quiere que hablemos ahora mismo? —le preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Ahora mismo es el único momento que tengo. Mi agenda es muy apretada y lo seguirá siendo durante los próximos días.

—Ah, ya veo.

Darien había pensado que eso la haría salir corriendo pero, de repente, oyó el repiqueteo de unos tacones sobre el suelo de madera.

—Tengo algunas dudas —empezó a decir Serena Tsukino, con el tono de alguien a quien no le importaba en absoluto hablar con un hombre medio desnudo. Tal vez, como su ama de llaves y su secretaria, también ella era una mujer mayor.

—¿Qué dudas?

—Bueno, aparte de sus socios y sus conocidos, en la lista incluye a amigos y familiares.

—Mis padres, mi hermana, su marido y sus hijos —dijo él—. Sé muy bien a quién he incluido en la lista, señorita Tsukino, la hice yo mismo.

Bueno, la había hecho su secretaria, pero él había dado su aprobación.

—Yo hago las cosas de manera diferente cuando se trata de familiares.

Los tacones repiquetearon de nuevo antes de aparecer en su campo de visión y Dawson supo que estaba equivocado sobre la edad de Serena Tsukino al ver unos zapatos de tacón de aguja. Eran de piel de cocodrilo, falsa naturalmente, teñida de rojo. Pero ésa no era la razón por la que tuvo que sustraer unas cuantas décadas a su edad. ¡Las mujeres de la generación de su madre normalmente no se tatuaban mariposas en el tobillo!

La curiosidad hizo que se incorporase para mirarla…

Y deseó no haberlo hecho. Porque el resto de Serena Tsukino, desde las curvas que llenaban el vestido de punto hasta el pelo claro que caía sobre sus hombros, era tan sexy como los zapatos, como las piernas y como el tatuaje.

Y, de repente, el hecho de estar denudo no le daba la ventaja que había esperado. No, al contrario.

La ventaja era ahora de la belleza blonda que estaba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados, una ceja levantada y un brillo burlón en los ojos.

Darien miró a Wanda por encima del hombro.

—Wanda, yo creo que por hoy es suficiente.

—No sé, señor Chiba. A mí me parece que sigue muy tenso —protestó la masajista.

Por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció ver que Serena sonreía.

—Estoy bien —insistió él, volviéndose luego para mirar a Serena—. Déme quince minutos y repasaremos esas dudas suyas.

—De acuerdo.

Esta vez estaba seguro de que disimulaba una sonrisa mientras salía del salón.

Serena esperó en el cuarto de estar, al lado de la cocina. El ama de llaves le había llevado amablemente una taza de té y estaba tomándolo a sorbitos mientras miraba las alegres llamas de la chimenea y pensaba en su cliente.

Darien Chiba era una sorpresa y no sólo porque lo hubiera visto tumbado en una camilla de masaje, apenas tapado con una sábana. No era el ejecutivo grueso de mediana edad que tan a menudo contrataba sus servicios… aunque gracias a esos hombres ella llevaba una década pagando sus facturas. Pero no había esperado que Chiba fuera tan joven, tan guapo y tan… atlético.

Ella era una mujer soltera de veintinueve años, de modo que sería imposible que se le escapara un detalle como aquél.

Era relativamente nueva en Denver, y en el estado de Colorado, pero lo bueno de su trabajo era que podía hacerlo en cualquier parte. Había querido empezar de nuevo después de una ruptura sentimental particularmente dolorosa la primavera anterior y, después de buscar en Internet, había decidido que un sitio con un paisaje tan bonito como Denver podría ser su nuevo hogar.

De modo que se había mudado allí y había empezado a hacerse con una cartera de clientes. Fue un golpe de suerte conocer a Carole Deming mientras compraba en una boutique unos meses antes porque se habían caído bien de inmediato. Que Carole fuese quince años mayor que ella, y que técnicamente fuese la competencia, no había sido un impedimento para que forjasen una buena amistad.

Además, Carole había sido tan amable como para pasarle clientes mientras se recuperaba de una operación de rodilla.

¿Qué le había dicho sobre Darien Chiba?

«Creo que podría ser un reto para ti».

Entonces había pensado que se refería a la lista de regalos, no a su personalidad. Pero ahora entendía perfectamente por qué lo había dicho riendo. ¿Un reto? Pasar por encima de ese centurión de secretaria era una tarea imposible, por eso había decidido aparecer en su casa sin avisar.

A ella no le importaban los clientes difíciles. Había trabajado para muchos; gente muy exigente que le daba carta blanca para comprar regalos de empresa o ropa para ellos… y que después siempre tenía alguna queja. Pero aquello era diferente. Sencillamente, no podía hacer lo que Darien quería que hiciera sin reunir un poco más de información. No estaba bien.

En su opinión, la familia merecía algo más. No le importaba comprar los regalos por él, pero no quería que fuesen tan impersonales.

Serena suspiró, dejando la taza sobre la mesa para acercarse a la chimenea. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía ocho años. Suicidio, se había rumoreado. La alternativa, una sobredosis accidental de medicamentos, era igualmente dolorosa porque la familia de su madre culpaba a su padre.

Desde entonces había tenido que ir de la casa de un pariente a otra porque su padre había desaparecido para intentar hacer realidad su sueño de ser músico profesional. O, para ser más claros, se había escapado de una realidad que no podía aceptar.

Lo último que había sabido de él era que tocaba en un pub en Myrtle Beach. A los sesenta años, Kenji Tsukino ya no seguía esperando una oportunidad, pero sí seguía huyendo.

Y se había perdido más de dos décadas de la vida de su hija, aunque siempre le enviaba un regalo por su cumpleaños o por Navidad. Serena odiaba esos regalos porque siempre eran cosas impersonales que no había comprado él mismo. Ni siquiera era suya la firma en la mayoría de las tarjetas.

De pequeña eso le había dolido mucho y tantos años después seguía doliéndole. Había necesitado a su padre cuando era niña y, como mínimo, le habría gustado saber que elegía esos regalos personalmente, pensando en ella. De modo que cuando un cliente le pedía que comprase algo para un ser querido, Serena exigía saber algo más que el nombre y la edad…

—¿Quiere más té?

Serena se volvió al escuchar la voz masculina. Allí estaba Darien Chiba, el pelo oscuro echado hacia atrás y recién afeitado. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta oscuro que parecía italiano, una camisa blanca y una corbata de colores discretos y, sin embargo, su corazón dio el mismo vuelco que había dado cuando lo vio tumbado en la camilla, medio desnudo.

—No, gracias —contestó.

—No es que quiera meterle prisa, pero tengo que marcharme dentro de poco. Creo que dijo que no tardaríamos mucho.

—No, claro que no -Serena tomó el maletín que había dejado al lado de la silla—. Yo hago las cosas de manera diferente a como las hace Carole…

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta —replicó él, burlón.

—Para empezar, cuando tengo que comprar cosas para parientes cercanos, como los de su lista, necesito saber algo sobre ellos. Algo más que el sexo y la edad —sonrió Serena al ver que Darien estaba a punto de decir algo—. Por ejemplo, ¿cuáles son sus aficiones? ¿Tienen un color favorito? ¿Coleccionan algo? ¿A los niños les gustan los videojuegos, los deportes? ¿Quién es su cantante favorito? Yo no creo en las cestas de fruta ni en los ramos de flores; cualquiera puede comprar eso. No hay que esforzarse nada, de modo que nunca compro esos regalos.

—Entonces, tal vez he contratado a la persona equivocada.

Serena creyó ver el símbolo del dólar ante sus ojos. Aquél era un encargo importante y la comisión serviría para engordar su cuenta corriente, que había quedado muy mermada después de la mudanza. Aun así, cruzó los brazos y parpadeó varias veces para borrar el símbolo del dólar.

—Tal vez sí, pero es una cuestión de principios.

Darien la estudió durante unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué necesita?

Ella sacó una carpeta del maletín.

—Dado lo difícil que es hablar con usted, he decidido que en lugar de entrevistarle le daría un cuestionario. Rellénelo a su conveniencia, pero si pudiera devolvérmelo el lunes le estaría muy agradecida.

—¿Alguna cosa más?

El tono sarcástico no le pasó desapercibido, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que sí. No me importa volar a ciegas cuando se trata de comprar regalos para socios o conocidos, pero si tiene alguna anécdota personal o algún detalle sobre las otras personas de su lista, le agradecería que lo anotase también. De hecho, puede anotar todo lo que le parezca relevante en la línea que he puesto al lado de cada nombre.

—Tal vez debería ir de compras con usted.

De nuevo, Serena decidió pasar por alto el sarcasmo.

—Es muy amable, pero eso no será necesario —contestó, con una dulce sonrisa—. A menos que quiera hacerlo, claro. No me vendría mal alguien que cargase con las bolsas hasta el aparcamiento.

No sabía de dónde había salido la ironía porque ella siempre era muy amable con sus clientes. Tal vez lo encontraba particularmente arrogante.

—Perdone… ¿señor Chiba? —lo llamó el ama de llaves—. El chófer está en la puerta.

—Muy bien —Darien se volvió hacia Serena Tsukino de nuevo—. Me parece que ya hemos terminado.

—Por ahora —dijo ella. Y tuvo la satisfacción de verlo fruncir el ceño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Darien se enorgullecía de ser la clase de persona que encontraba soluciones imaginativas a cualquier problema. Al fin y al cabo, era una de las cualidades que lo había ayudado a triunfar en los negocios. De modo que cuando la adversidad llamó a la puerta el viernes por la tarde, no se preocupó lo más mínimo.

—Su madre está en la línea uno y Serena Tsukino en la línea dos —le informó Setsuna.

—Hablaré con mi madre, dile a Serena Tsukino que la llamaré más tarde —contestó él mirando la carpeta del cuestionario, que aún no había tenido tiempo de rellenar.

Imaginaba para qué lo llamaba Serena y también sabía lo que quería su madre: la cena benéfica del sábado.

—Hola, mamá.

—Darien, cariño, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, bien.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —lo regañó ella—. Pero yo sigo preocupada por ti.

—No tienes por qué, mamá.

Pero Tallulah Chiba no estaba de acuerdo.

—Las madres siempre se preocupan por los hijos, es lo más natural.

—Soy un adulto, mamá. Cumpliré treinta y ocho años el mes que viene —le recordó Darien.

—La edad no importa. Ni la tuya ni la mía —Tallulah se quedó callada unos segundos—. Sé que es un momento del año difícil para ti.

—Mamá…

—Es un momento del año difícil para todos, hijo. Todos echaremos de menos a Esmeralda e Isabelle.

Escuchar los nombres de su difunta esposa y su hija hizo que la voz de Darien se rompiera:

—Mamá, por favor.

—Darien…

—Prefiero no hablar de ellas, creo que siempre se lo he dejado claro a todo el mundo.

—Lo que está claro es que te has encerrado en una prisión durante tres largos años. Tú siempre has sido una persona muy rígida, pero con los años te has convertido en un maníaco del control, del trabajo. No tienes tiempo para la familia o los amigos y mucho menos para ti mismo. Te pasas todo el día en la oficina…

—Y la empresa se beneficia de ello —le recordó Darien—. Los beneficios del trimestre pasado han sido los mejores en nuestra historia.

—A tu padre y a mí nos importa un bledo la empresa —replicó Tallulah. Y que su madre hubiera usado una expresión medianamente vulgar hizo que Darien parpadease, sorprendido. Ella jamás levantaba la voz y nunca perdía los nervios. Claro que nunca había sido necesario porque siempre había tenido maneras más efectivas de hacer que sus hijos la obedecieran—. Odio decir esto, pero estoy muy decepcionada contigo.

Darien se echó hacia atrás en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Tuviera ocho o treinta y ocho años, ese arma en particular no le fallaba nunca.

—Siento que sea así, mamá —le dijo, con tono contrito.

—¿Has hecho planes para las navidades?

Por costumbre, el día de Nochebuena siempre se reunían para cenar en la finca de sus padres. De hecho, ése era su destino cuando sufrió el accidente. Desde entonces no había podido volver allí.

—Tú sabes que sí.

—¿Te vas a Saint Tropez de nuevo? —le preguntó su madre, sin disimular su desilusión.

Darien había ido allí los últimos dos años, incapaz de quedarse en Denver en el aniversario de la muerte de su mujer y su hija. Aquel año, sin embargo, había decidido cambiar de destino.

—No, en realidad había pensado ir a Cabo San Lucas. He alquilado una casita hasta Año Nuevo.

Como Saint Tropez era un sitio soleado con preciosas playas y, sobre todo, donde nadie lo conocía, la gente no le preguntaría cómo estaba, inclinando a un lado la cabeza en un gesto de lástima, ni lo miraría con una sonrisa que no podía camuflar su compasión.

—¿Solo? —le preguntó su madre.

—Mamá…

—No me molestaría tanto que te negaras a pasar las navidades con nosotros si al menos supiera que ibas a pasarlas con alguien especial.

—Estoy bien —repitió Darien.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien, hijo?

—He salido con varias chicas —admitió él.

En realidad, había salido con dos chicas. Y las dos citas habían sido un auténtico desastre; desde las conversaciones incómoda del principio a los besos de buenas noches al final. Los dos intentos lo habían dejado sintiéndose culpable y furioso con el destino otra vez, pero no veía la necesidad de compartir esa información con su madre.

Sin embargo, ella debía habérselo figurado porque siguió diciendo:

—En algún momento tendrás que seguir adelante con tu vida, Dar.

—Ya lo hago —insistió él. Y así era, se levantaba de la cama todos los días, ¿no? Iba a trabajar y la empresa familiar obtenía más beneficios que cuando la dirigía su padre.

Pero, como siempre, su madre fue al grano:

—Pero no te has perdonado a ti mismo.

No. No se había perdonado a sí mismo. No podía perdonarse. Darien cerró los ojos, pero al hacerlo lo vio todo de nuevo…

Era él quien conducía esa nevada Nochebuena. Era él quien controlaba su destino hasta que una carretera helada lo había cambiado todo.

Él fue el único que sobrevivió al accidente, con un simple corte en la frente y un brazo roto. Su mujer había muerto instantáneamente y, aunque su hija llegó viva al hospital, horas después el cirujano salió del quirófano para darle la noticia que por nada del mundo querría escuchar un padre:

—Lo siento, señor Chiba. Hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero no hemos podido salvarla.

¿Cómo iba a perdonarse a sí mismo?

La voz de su madre lo devolvió al presente.

—Quiero que seas feliz, hijo.

Darien abrió los ojos, pasándose la mano libre por ellos.

No lo entendía. Nadie lo entendía. Para él, la felicidad había dejado de ser algo importante.

—No te preocupes por mí, mamá —volvió a decirle.

—La hija de los Diamante ha vuelto de California.

Una campanita de alarma empezó a sonar en su cerebro…

—¿La que se casó hace un par de años?

—Sí, pero ahora está divorciada. Me encontré con ella en el club de campo hace un par de semanas y sigue teniendo esa personalidad tan agradable, tan alegre. Irá a la cena y había pensado que podría sentarla en nuestra mesa, así seríamos un número par.

Darien se irguió en el sillón. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba.

—Mamá, preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—Es una chica encantadora, hijo, lo pasarán bien. No tiene que ser nada serio… de hecho, no creo que ella esté preparada para otra relación tan pronto después de su divorcio. Pero al menos tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a alguien. La llamaré en cuanto cuelgue —anunció Tallulah, encantada consigo misma.

Por el amor de Dios… su madre preparándole una cita con una mujer recién divorciada que probablemente tendría el mismo entusiasmo que él.

—¡No! —Darien miró el cuestionario de Serena y, de repente, se le encendió la bombilla. Tal vez podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro…

—¿Cómo que no?

—Que no es necesario que la llames porque ya tengo pareja.

Serena se dirigía a Bolden, con el maletero del coche lleno de cosas que había comprado por la mañana, cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Normalmente no respondía cuando iba conduciendo, pero al ver el nombre en la pantalla decidió hacer una excepción.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, soy Darien Chiba.

—Vaya, esto sí que es inesperado.

—¿No le ha dicho mi secretaria que iba a llamarla? —le preguntó él, desconcertado.

—¿La señora Meio? Sí, me lo dijo, pero sigue siendo una sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que su secretaria me ha dicho que me iba a llamar.

—Muy graciosa —murmuró él—. ¿Siempre es tan descarada con sus clientes?

—No, parece que usted despierta lo peor de mí —contestó Serena—. Pero gracias por llamar.

—De nada.

—La razón por la que llamé antes es que voy a una galería de arte en Bolden a recoger unas cosas que he comprado para otro cliente. Comprar obras de arte para alguien es como comprar ropa, tiene que sentar bien.

—Y por eso es muy personal.

—Exactamente —dijo Serena—. Y me preguntaba si a alguno de sus parientes o amigos le gustaría recibir una obra de arte.

—En la casa de mis padres ya no caben más cuadros y no tengo ni idea de qué le gusta a mi hermana porque redecora la casa cada tres por cuatro. Y mis amigos… la verdad es que no lo sé.

—Bueno, en fin, se me había ocurrido, pero da igual —Serena vio la salida de la autopista y cambió de carril—. ¿Qué tal va el cuestionario?

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—En realidad, era de eso de lo que quería hablarle.

—No lo ha rellenado —dijo ella.

—No, aún no.

—Señor Chiba…

—Darien, por favor.

—Muy bien, te llamaré Darien si tú me llamas Serena. Pero de verdad necesito esa información, como ya te expliqué el otro día.

—Una cuestión de principios, creo que dijiste.

—Eso es.

—¿Y si me niego? —le preguntó él entonces, como un reto.

Serena volvió a ver el símbolo del dólar, pero pensó en su padre, en tantas desilusiones y tantas penas. No estaba dispuesta a ser la responsable de que otra persona pasara por todo eso, de modo que su tono era firme cuando replicó:

—Tendría que pedirte que buscaras otra compradora personal. ¿Te niegas entonces?

—No, pero tengo una idea mejor. ¿Tienes algún plan para mañana por la noche?

—La verdad es que sí —contestó ella. Desde que se mudó a Denver había pasado sola casi todos los sábados por la noche, pero le había dicho a Carole que iría a verla aquel sábado con comida china, una botella de vino y unas películas navideñas.

—Ya veo —suspiró Darien—. ¿Y no sería posible que cambiaras de planes?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena, sorprendida—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Mi madre organiza una cena benéfica todos los años, tal vez hayas oído hablar de ella: la cena benéfica Tallulah Malone Chiba.

Serena puso el intermitente para salir de la autopista.

—No, lo siento, no llevo en Denver mucho tiempo.

—Tranquila, si te quedas oirás hablar de ella. Se celebra desde hace veinticinco años y los más ricos de la ciudad recaudan dinero para los menos afortunados. Y, además de la cena, hay una subasta.

—Ah, qué bien.

—Sí, bueno, pues es mañana por la noche.

Serena lo entendió entonces y sintió algo… aunque no quería admitir que fuera interés. Después de todo, Darien Chiba no era su tipo en absoluto. Demasiado arrogante, demasiado dominante.

—¿Me estás pidiendo… que salga contigo?

—No exactamente. Necesito una acompañante, pero a cambio recibirás compensación económica, por supuesto.

Ella miró el móvil, indignada. ¿Acompañante? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Me parece que no he dejado bien claro a qué me dedico. Soy una compradora personal, nada más.

Enseguida oyó a Darien toser al otro lado del teléfono. En realidad, parecía como si se hubiera atragantado y casi se alegraba.

—No quería decir eso… tal vez lo de la compensación económica ha sonado mal. Lo que quiero decir es que mucha gente de mi lista estará en esa cena. Aparte de mis padres y mi hermana, irán varios de mis socios y amigos.

—Ah.

Serena estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Darien añadió:

—He pensado que si los conocías personalmente te sería más fácil comprar los regalos. Para cumplir con esos principios de los que me hablaste.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No —suspiró él—. La verdad es que admiro que hayas sido tan firme. No conozco mucha gente en el mundo de los negocios cuyos principios aguanten la presión.

Parecía sincero y el enfado de Serena se evaporó.

—Entonces, sería casi como ir a una reunión de trabajo.

—Sería exactamente eso —dijo él—. Pero con buena comida y mejores vinos. Mi madre nunca hace las cosas a medias.

Como Serena sabía cuál era el presupuesto para regalos de Darien decidió que la generosidad era un rasgo que había heredado de ella.

—Será una cena muy elegante, imagino.

—Sí, de etiqueta. ¿Tienes algo que ponerte?

—Creo que podré encontrar algo adecuado en mi armario —contestó ella, burlona—. ¿Dónde y a qué hora?

—¿Eso significa que irás conmigo? —Darien parecía sorprendido y tal vez un poquito aliviado.

Y, aunque sabía que seguramente lo lamentaría más tarde, Serena respondió:

—Sí.

—¿Y tu otra cita? Espero que el cambio de planes a última hora no sea… un problema para ti.

Serena estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al darse cuenta de que Darien creía que tenía una cita con un hombre. Y no vio razón alguna para contarle la verdad.

—No te preocupes, puedo dejarla para otro día. Al fin y al cabo, esto es trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Darien tiró del lazo de la corbata mientras soltaba una maldición. Era el tercer intento y el nudo le seguía saliendo torcido. No sabía por qué sus manos se negaban a cooperar y tampoco entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso.

Él nunca había estado nervioso antes de las otras citas, que terminaron en desastre. Además, no tenía una cita con Serena; era una reunión de trabajo, se recordó a sí mismo mientras terminaba de hacerse el lazo frente al espejo y llamaba al chófer.

Pero el «trabajo» fue olvidado en cuanto Serena abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Iba de rojo, con los labios y las uñas pintados también de ese color. Se había hecho algo diferente en el pelo, sujetándolo en un moño alto que dejaba al descubierto su largo cuello, y Darien vio un brillo de diamantes en sus orejas cuando inclinó un poco la cabeza para sonreír como estaba seguro lo habría hecho la Eva de Adán.

—Hola.

—Estás… —Darien no sabía qué decir y, por un momento, pensó que le faltaba el aire. Aquella mujer debería llevar una advertencia para los enfermos del corazón.

—Creo que el vestido no está mal para la ocasión, ¿verdad? —bromeó Serena, dando una vueltecita sobre sí misma que lo hizo desear tener un desfibrilador a mano—. No me gustaría llamar la atención.

—Llamarás la atención quieras o no —dijo él, con más sinceridad de la que pretendía.

—Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo. Es una pena que ahora no se utilice tanto el esmoquin.

—Dudo mucho que los hombres estuvieran de acuerdo —suspiró Darien, tirando del cuello de la camisa. Aquella maldita cosa parecía quedarle estrecha.

Serena rió, un sonido ronco y totalmente provocativo.

—Venga, hombre, un esmoquin no puede ser tan incómodo como estos zapatos. Mis empeines me van a matar cuando acabe la noche.

Darien miró hacia abajo, algo que lamentó casi inmediatamente. Ya sabía que tenía unas piernas preciosas y esa noche estaban acentuadas por unos zapatos negros de tacón que añadían por lo menos siete centímetros a su ya respetable estatura. Su pulso empezó a revolotear como la mariposa que Serena llevaba tatuada en el tobillo y no le gustó nada esa reacción. Trabajo, se recordó a sí mismo.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó, después de aclararse la garganta—. Aunque a mí no me importa llegar tarde, mi madre es increíblemente puntual.

—Ah, muy bien. ¿Y qué le has contado de mí?

—Le he dicho tu nombre.

—Ah, un hombre de pocas palabras —rió ella—. Espera un momento, voy a buscar mi abrigo.

Darien miró alrededor mientras esperaba. El apartamento era un loft en un antiguo edificio comercial que habían reformado para uso residencial.

Las vigas vistas, el suelo de madera y las paredes de ladrillo casi lo hacían parecer un local más que un apartamento. Era pequeño, en total seguramente no tendría más metros que la suite principal de su casa, pero Serena sabía cómo aprovechar cada centímetro.

Tenía un gusto tan sofisticado y descarado como ella misma; colores vividos en contraste con tonos neutros y una ecléctica mezcla de cuadros adornando las paredes. Al fondo de la habitación vio una escalera de caracol que debía llevar al dormitorio, la parte de arriba pintada en tonos rojos, berenjena y dorado. Se preguntó entonces qué podría interpretar de la mujer a través de su gusto en decoración…

—¿Darien?

Cuando se volvió, Serena estaba detrás de él con un bolsito de noche en la mano y el abrigo puesto. Pero incluso tapada con el abrigo era demasiado atractiva, pensó.

—Es un apartamento muy original.

—Gracias, a mí me gusta.

—Y está en un sitio estupendo, cerca de las mejores tiendas.

—Sí —sonrió ella—. Pero no lo elegí sólo por el trabajo. Me gusta estar en medio de todo.

Era de imaginar. Aunque no la conocía bien, Darien ya había imaginado que Serena Tsukino era la clase de persona que agarraba la vida con las dos manos, aunque el viaje fuese tormentoso.

—Bueno, deberíamos irnos.

Mientras la seguía hasta la puerta se preguntó por qué sentía deseos de marcharse y, a la vez, cierta decepción porque no podían quedarse allí.

Claro que descubrió la respuesta a esa pregunta en cuanto llegaron al hotel Wilmington veinte minutos después. En el salón de banquetes cabían setecientos invitados, aunque sólo la mitad habían llegado porque aún era temprano, pero su madre ya estaba allí y Darien empujó suavemente a Serena en dirección contraria. Necesitaba tomar algo antes de enfrentarse con las interminables preguntas familiares. Y también tenía que explicarle ciertas cosas a su acompañante.

—¿Qué tal una copa de vino? —sugirió.

—Supongo que, aunque esto técnicamente sea una reunión de trabajo, no estaría mal tomar una copa de Chardonnay.

—No, claro que no.

Mientras él pedía las copas en la barra, Serena miró alrededor, divertida.

—Veo que no estabas de broma al decir que tu madre no hace las cosas a medias. No esperaba que fuese una fiesta tan espectacular, pero hay mesas para cientos de personas.

—Setecientas exactamente.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Va a venir todo Denver?

—No lo sé, eso parece —suspiró Darien—. En realidad, sólo invita a los más ricos de la ciudad. La especialidad de mi madre es hacer que se rasquen el bolsillo.

—Debe ser una mujer formidable.

El se limitó a sonreír. Podía serlo, pensó, recordando la conversación telefónica del día anterior. A veces, Tallulah podía ser increíblemente obstinada.

—¿Ha llegado tu familia? —le preguntó Serena, tomando su copa de vino—. Estoy deseando conocerlos.

—Algunos ya han llegado, me parece —Darien se aclaró la garganta—. Pero antes de presentártelos tengo que pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué?

—Prefiero que no sepan a qué te dedicas.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —Serena inclinó a un lado la cabeza, más divertida que ofendida, aunque le pareció ver un brillo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

—No, claro que no. Pero no quiero que piensen…

—¿Que has contratado a una compradora personal porque no tienes tiempo para ir de compras tú mismo?

—¿Sabes una cosa? A veces puedes ser brutalmente sincera.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, es un don.

—No sé si es un don, pero es… algo —murmuró él.

—Bueno, ¿entonces quién creen que soy?

Darien sintió que había vuelto al instituto mientras respondía:

—Creen que esto es una cita.

—Ah, una cita —Serena estaba disfrutando de su apuro, eso estaba claro—. ¿Y desde cuándo estamos saliendo?

—No estamos saliendo.

—Ah, entonces es la primera cita —sonrió Serena—, Bueno, procuraré no ser demasiado obvia mientras les hago preguntas para descubrir qué les gusta y qué no.

Ella no sería la única que hiciera preguntas, pensó Darien al ver que su madre se dirigía hacia ellos con la precisión de un misil tierra-aire. Ni siquiera se paraba a charlar con los invitados que la saludaban. Y esta vez no habría manera de darle esquinazo.

De modo que tomó a Serena por los hombros y se inclinó para hablarle al oído:

—Mi madre viene hacia aquí.

—Ah, ya. ¿Debo pestañear coquetamente o algo así?

—No, mejor no —contestó él, sin saber si se le había encogido el estómago debido a la pulla o porque le había llegado el aroma de su perfume. Era sexy, pecaminoso. Pero intentó olvidarse de ello mientras intentaba sonreír.

—¡Dar, cariño! —lo llamó Tallulah—. Me había parecido verte entrar hace un momento.

Darien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, mamá. Estás tan guapa como siempre. ¿Vestido nuevo?

—Sí, lo es, aunque dudo mucho que eso te importe —replicó ella, dándole a entender que los halagos no iban a hacerle olvidar por qué estaba allí. Y, naturalmente, de inmediato miró a Serena con un brillo especulador en los ojos—. ¿Y quién es esta jovencita?

Serena sabía que estaba siendo inspeccionada de la cabeza a los pies, aunque Tallulah Chiba estaba sonriendo.

Darien sonrió, intentando disimular su contrariedad. Su usual arrogancia había desaparecido y a Serena le gustó un poco más por ello.

—Serena, te presentó a mi madre, Tallulah Chiba.

—Encantada de conocerte —Tallulah estrechó su mano con las dos suyas, delgadas y cubiertas de joyas. Y no la soltó inmediatamente—. Debo decir que me llevé una sorpresa cuando mi hijo me contó que vendría con una chica a la cena. No sabía que estuviera saliendo con nadie… pero claro, la madre siempre es la última en enterarse.

Serena estaba completamente segura de que pocas cosas se le escapaban a la matriarca de los Chiba. Aquélla no era sólo una señora de la alta sociedad; sus ojos azules estaban llenos de inteligencia y, en aquel momento, de curiosidad.

—Serena y yo nos conocemos desde hace poco —dijo Darien.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Es nuestra primera cita —dijo ella. No pestañeó coquetamente, pero casi y Darien tuvo que disimular una mueca.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Tallulah.

—A través de un amigo común.

Como en realidad no era mentira, Serena no tuvo el menor problema para decirlo y por el rabillo del ojo vio que Darien asentía con la cabeza, aparentemente contento con la respuesta. Pero luego, antes de que su madre pudiera seguir haciendo preguntas, le explicó:

—No es nadie a quien tú conozcas, mamá.

Alguien llamó a Tallulah entonces desde el otro lado del salón.

—Tengo que irme para charlar con el resto de los invitados y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Darien.

—Muy bien.

—Espero que podamos charlar un poco más durante la cena, Serena.

«Seguro que sí», pensó ella.

¿Estaría a la altura?, se preguntó.

De repente volvieron a aparecer sus antiguas inseguridades, a pesar de que su relación con Darien no era romántica en absoluto.

—Tengo la impresión de que el salmón no es lo único que se va a cuestionar esta noche —bromeó cuando se quedaron solos.

—No te preocupes, mi madre es inofensiva.

Serena decidió reservarse su opinión. Desde luego, su primera impresión había sido positiva. Tallulah Chiba parecía una persona amable. Y el hecho de que organizase una cena benéfica ya decía mucho de ella. Pero había tenido suficientes experiencias negativas en el pasado como para no fiarse de una primera impresión.

Aunque ella misma estaba intentando dar una buena impresión, lo cual era irónico.

Gracias a su talento para encontrar gangas y gastar el dinero en cosas de calidad, Serena siempre sabía qué ponerse y nunca se encontraba incómoda en ningún sitio. Una de las tías abuelas con las que había vivido de pequeña era una maniática de la etiqueta, de modo que le había enseñado a sentarse como una señorita, a caminar con la cabeza alta y la espalda estirada.

Sabía qué cubierto debía usar en cada ocasión y en cuanto al arte de la conversación, podía enfrentarse con cualquiera.

Pero era un fraude. Un auténtico fraude bajo tantas capas de falsa sofisticación.

Ella no había nacido en una familia adinerada y, como había aprendido con su último novio, para muchas personas el pedigrí era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Serena irguió los hombros mientras tomaba a Darien del brazo.

—¿Damos una vuelta?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Aunque preferiría no hacerlo, no me queda más remedio. Pero deja que hable yo.

—Ah, no te preocupes por mí, soy un camaleón —le aseguró ella—. Nadie sospechará que éste no es mi sitio.

Darien la miró, interrogante, pero Serena no dijo nada más.

Todas las personas con las que hablaron parecían sorprendidas de ver a Darien y, curiosamente, se mostraban un poco tímidas con él. Uno podría pensar que era porque su aire de autoridad daba miedo, pero era algo más. Serena intuía algo que parecía casi… compasión. No tenía sentido, claro. ¿Por qué iban a sentir compasión por Darien Chiba? Aquel hombre lo tenía todo: su propia empresa, millones, un aspecto increíblemente atractivo y un cuerpo que parecía hecho de granito.

Y, sin embargo, no había conseguido una cita para esa noche. Qué extraño.

Mientras se abrían paso hacia la mesa donde estaban colocados los objetos que iban a subastarse, Serena decidió comentárselo.

—Siento curiosidad por algo.

—¿Sí? —murmuró él, distraído, mirando una cesta llena de lujosos productos de baño con olor a lavanda. La primera oferta era mucho mayor que el auténtico valor de los productos y, sin embargo, varias personas la habían elevado. Y Darien anotó su nombre al lado de la una cantidad absurda.

De modo que debía añadir «generoso» a todos sus demás atributos.

—Estoy intentando descubrir cuál es tu problema.

—¿Perdona?

—Está claro que eres un hombre de éxito y, además, muy atractivo —dijo Serena, apretando uno de sus bíceps por encima de la chaqueta—. Tienes cuerpo de hombre, a pesar de tu afición por los productos de baño con aroma a lavanda…

—Muy graciosa. Es una subasta benéfica —la interrumpió él.

—Ah, claro —Serena le guiñó un ojo porque sabía que eso lo molestaría. Aquel hombre tenía que relajarse.

—Benéfica —repitió Darien.

—¿Entonces por qué no has venido con alguna novia esta noche?

Él pareció perplejo por la pregunta.

—¿No lo estás pasando bien?

—En realidad, sí, lo estoy pasando bien. Pero siento curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mató al gato, ya sabes.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Los gatos tienen nueve vidas. ¿Por qué no sales con nadie?

—¿Quién dice que no salgo con nadie?

Serena se llevó una mano a la cadera.

—Todas las personas con las que hemos hablado parecían atónitas de verte aquí. Especialmente en compañía de una mujer.

—Trabajo muchas horas —dijo Darien.

—Ah, ya lo entiendo. El trabajo es el amor de tu vida y no tienes tiempo para una mujer de carne y hueso —dedujo Serena.

—Me gusta lo que hago —replicó él, con cierta sequedad—. No hay nada malo en eso.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —Serena se cruzó de brazos—. También yo disfruto muchísimo con mi trabajo. Me pagan para que vaya de tiendas y, en mi humilde opinión, no es una mala manera de pasar el día.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—Dime el nombre de una sola mujer en el mundo a la que no le guste ir de compras.

—¿Tienes lápiz y papel a mano? La lista es larguísima y por eso, afortunadamente, yo tengo trabajo todo el año. No todos mis clientes son hombres ni necesitan sólo regalos de Navidad.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo —sonrió él—. Tienes razón.

—Lo que quería decir es que no hay nada malo en que te guste tu trabajo, pero la vida es algo más que eso. Y no es fácil disfrutar de la vida si te pasas el día encerrado en la oficina.

Aunque Darien no dijo nada, su expresión se había vuelto más seria. Le ocurría algo, estaba segura. Pero fuera lo que fuera, por el momento era un misterio.

Siguieron mirando los objetos a subasta y, de repente, Serena lanzó una exclamación de alegría. ¡Dos entradas para Los Miserables, una producción teatral de gira limitada por Denver que terminaba después de Navidad! Las butacas que subastaban eran de la fila 7 y la puja más reciente era de ciento cincuenta dólares, pero Serena tomó el lápiz y anotó una suma superior.

—Veo que no tienes problemas económicos —sonrió Darien.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Tendré que comer ensalada durante un mes, pero me muero por ver Los Miserables. Es imposible encontrar entradas, ya he llamado varias veces.

—Bueno, pues si de verdad las quieres vas a tener que pujar más alto.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy seguro. La noche es joven y los que tienen la cartera llena suelen llegar más tarde que los demás.

—Ah, vaya…

—Siempre puedes comprar la banda sonora.

—Ya tengo la banda sonora —dijo Serena. De hecho, la escuchaba tan a menudo que podría cantar todas las canciones de memoria. Suspirando, tomó el lápiz de nuevo para aumentar su puja en cincuenta dólares—. Me gusta la ensalada y, de todas formas, quería perder un par de kilos.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo y sus cejas se elevaron al mismo ritmo que su pulso. Aunque no dijo nada, sus ojos dejaban bien claro lo que estaba pensando.

Serena conocía esa mirada de interés masculino y, como respuesta, su corazón se aceleró. Lo cual era absurdo ya que ni siquiera le gustaba Darien Chiba. Claro que una podía desear a alguien sin que le gustase. Pero un segundo después, la expresión de Darien volvió a ser indiferente, casi arrogante.

—¡Mira quién ha venido! —exclamó un hombre entonces—. ¿Cómo estás, Darien?

—Hola, Tony, Christine. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Porque no devuelves las llamadas —lo regañó Tony.

Aparentemente tenía por costumbre hacer eso, pensó Serena.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti —dijo Christine.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—No sé por qué, estoy perfectamente.

La pareja miró entonces a Serena y luego miraron a Darien de nuevo, como sorprendidos.

—Ya veo —murmuró ella—. Nos alegramos mucho por ti, de verdad.

—Desde luego —asintió su marido—. Ya era hora de que volvieras al mundo de los vivos.

¿Era hora de que volviera al mundo de los vivos?

¿Qué habrían querido decir con eso?, se preguntó Serena. El misterio continuaba, pensó.

Pero reconocía los nombres por la lista de Darien de modo que, después de las presentaciones, intentó averiguar discretamente cuál de los objetos a subasta les interesaba más. Al fin y al cabo, para eso estaba allí.

—Bueno, deberíamos ir a la mesa —dijo Darien cuando Christine mencionó haberse encontrado con los padres de una tal Sheila en el teatro—. Me alegro de volver a veros.

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió Tony—. Organizamos una fiesta de Navidad dentro de dos fines de semana. ¿Crees que podrás ir este año? Serena sería más que bienvenida, por supuesto.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, tengo otros planes.

—Ah, vaya —suspiró Tony, claramente decepcionado—. A lo mejor podemos quedar para cenar entre Navidad y Año Nuevo. Christine y yo queremos ir a un restaurante que han abierto recientemente y que ha recibido una crítica estupenda.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse Darien—. Estaré en Cabo San Lucas todas las navidades.

—¿Cabo San Lucas? —Tony miró a Serena—. Pensé que tal vez este año…

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos a la mesa —lo interrumpió su mujer, tomándolo del brazo—. Me alegro mucho de verte, Darien. Serena, encantada. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

Aunque la otra pareja se alejó, Serena tenía la impresión de que era Darien quien estaba muy lejos de allí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Darien?

Él parpadeó varias veces, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—Has dicho que deberíamos ir a la mesa… —le recordó Serena.

—Ah, sí, es verdad —Darien puso una mano en su espalda con cara de hastío—. Ya estoy harto de charlar con unos y con otros.

La mesa principal estaba al fondo del salón, colocada sobre una tarima, seguramente para acceder con más facilidad al estrado, donde estaba el micrófono. Era una mesa redonda para ocho personas en la que ya había una mujer con dos niños. Los niños estaban tirados en las sillas con cara de aburridos, pero sus caritas se animaron considerablemente al ver a Darien.

—¡Tío Darien! —gritaron a la vez.

—¡Has venido! —dijo el que parecía mayor.

—Mamá dijo que encontrarías una excusa para no aparecer, aunque le prometiste a la abuela que vendrías este año.

—No tenías que decirle eso —lo regañó su hermano.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad.

—Tú eres tonto.

—Niños, no se insulten —intervino su madre—. Hola, Dar.

—Hola —dijo él, volviéndose para mirar a sus sobrinos—. Bonitos trajes.

Como todos los demás hombres, los niños llevaban esmoquin. La única diferencia, que llevaban las corbatas torcidas y las camisas arrugadas y fuera del pantalón. Y a Serena le parecieron encantadores.

—Mi madre nos ha obligado a ponérnoslos —se quejó el más joven, tirando del cuello de su camisa.

—Te entiendo —rió Darien—. Quiero presentarles a mi invitada, Serena Tsukino. Serena, te presento a mis sobrinos, Sammy y Helios. Sammy tiene ocho años y Helios diez.

—¡Tengo nueve, tío Darien! —lo corrigió Sammy.

—Y yo cumplí once el verano pasado, ¿te acuerdas? No pudiste venir a la fiesta, pero me enviaste un juego de química —por la mueca de Helios, estaba claro lo poco que le había gustado el regalo, pensó Serena. Además, seguro que otra persona, Carole quizá, lo había comprado por él.

—Ah, sí, es verdad, nueve y once —repitió Darien, un poco avergonzado. ¿Era porque había olvidado sus edades o porque estaba claro lo que su sobrino pensaba del regalo?

—Bueno, me alegro de conocerlos —dijo Serena.

Y lo decía en serio. Estaba decidida a descubrir qué clase de regalo querían recibir de un tío al que, evidentemente, querían mucho.

—¿Vas a presentarnos, Dar? —le preguntó su hermana que, como él, tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules de su madre. Era una mujer muy guapa… una mujer muy guapa que en aquel momento la miraba sin disimular la curiosidad.

—No sé si debería —dijo él.

—Muy bien, pues entonces lo haré yo misma —la joven se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios—. Hola, soy Rey Kumada, la hermana menor de este idiota.

—Hola, Rey. Encantada de conocerte —sonrió Serena. Ésa parecía ser la frase de la noche y la noche aún era joven.

Rey la estudió durante unos segundos.

—Me encanta tu vestido, el color te queda muy bien. ¿Verdad que sí, Darien?

—Increíble —dijo él, sin mirarla.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado? Así podrás contarme cómo has conseguido traer al recluso de mi hermano a la cena.

—Lo siento, pero mamá ya tiene asignados los asientos —intervino Darien antes de que ella pudiera responder—. Serena se sienta al lado de Helios y parece que tú te sientas al lado de Nicolas. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu marido?

—Papá y él han ido a dejar los abrigos. Aunque en realidad están escuchando el final del partido en el iPod.

—Los Avalanche juegan contra los Red Wings —les informó Helios.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Mamá lo sabe?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Pues como los agarre van a pasarlo muy mal —Darien soltó una carcajada y Serena lo miró, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír así.

Y, aparentemente, no era la única sorprendida porque todos los ojos se habían vuelto hacia él. Pero fue la expresión de su hermana lo que más la sorprendió. Rey lo miraba contenta y… ¿esperanzada?

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo, con los ojos brillantes—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas venido.

Darien desabrochó su chaqueta y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Y, aunque se había encogido de hombros, Serena se dio cuenta de que intentaba esconder su turbación.

—Ya conoces a mamá. Esta noche celebra el veinticinco aniversario y no ha querido aceptar una negativa.

—Bueno, sea cual sea la razón me alegro de que hayas venido. Y también me alegra mucho verte reír otra vez.

Un hombre mayor apareció entonces y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Hijo, qué alegría.

Era de la misma estatura que Darien, aunque un poco más grueso y menos musculoso. Guapo, distinguido, con ese pelo gris que las mujeres pagaban tanto dinero para disimular. Serena habría sabido que era su padre aunque no lo hubiese dicho.

—Hola, papá. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor ahora que te he visto.

¿Sería Darien la oveja negra de la familia? ¿El hijo pródigo? Serena había oído tantas cosas que no podía dejar de preguntárselo.

—Bueno, ¿cómo va el partido de hockey?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, disgustado.

—Los Avalanche van perdiendo por dos goles. Deberían haber cambiado al portero cuando tuvieron oportunidad.

—En realidad, tres goles —intervino un hombre que debía ser el marido de Rey, Nicolas—. Los de Detroit acaban de marcar otra vez.

Rey se levantó en ese momento.

—Bueno, se acabó. Dame el iPod antes de que aparezca mamá y le dé un ataque. Y antes de que la amiga de Darien crea que somos una pandilla de obsesos del deporte.

—¿Darien ha venido con una amiga? —exclamó Nicolas mientras le daba el iPod a su mujer.

—Así es —quien respondió era Tallulah Chiba, que acababa de acercarse a la mesa—. ¿Por qué no presentas a Serena, hijo? O mejor, vamos a sentarnos y que se presente ella misma.

Serena sonrió, irguiéndose en la silla.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—Lo que tú quieras contarnos. Esto no es la Inquisición, mujer —rió la madre de Darien.

—No, eso viene después —intervino Nicolas. Rey le dio una palmada en el brazo y los niños soltaron una risita.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por decirnos de dónde eres? Detecto cierto acento…

—Soy de Maine, nací en Bangor.

—¿Maine? Pues estás muy lejos de tu casa.

—¿Tienes familia aquí? —le preguntó Rey.

—No, no tengo familia aquí.

Al menos eso creía, pero su padre se movía mucho. Cuando estaba en la universidad había ido a un bar en Daytona durante las vacaciones y descubrió que su padre tocaba allí.

—¿Y por qué has venido a Denver? —le preguntó Darien.

—A ver el paisaje —bromeó Serena.

—Una razón interesante para mudarse al otro lado del país.

—Me apetecía un cambio de escenario.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas? —le preguntó su padre—. ¿Ya tenías trabajo cuando viniste aquí?

—No, la verdad es que no, pero no tuve ningún problema para encontrarlo.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo? —preguntó Tallulah.

Serena sintió que Darien rozaba su pie bajo la mesa. Pero no debería haberse preocupado; le había dicho que no mentiría y no tenía que hacerlo.

—Estoy especializada en ventas.

—Bueno, si algún día necesitas consejos financieros ve a ver a Dar. Tiene el toque de Midas cuando se trata de elegir inversiones —sonrió Tallulah.

—¿En serio? ¿El toque de Midas? —repitió Serena, preguntándose qué otros «toques» tendría aquel hombre—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Durante los minutos siguientes, mientras su familia la interrogaba con más o menos sutileza, Serena les devolvió el favor. Y no sólo por cuestiones de trabajo sino porque eran una gente interesante y agradable. A pesar de su evidente curiosidad por ella, se mostraban muy simpáticos. No eran en absoluto lo que había esperado. Dada la fortuna de Darien, imaginaba una estirada familia de clase alta, distante y superior. La familia de Seiya era muy critica con todos aquéllos que no pertenecían a su clase social.

Los Chiba no eran así en absoluto y Darien también estaba siendo una sorpresa. Había en él más de lo que se veía a simple vista y, considerando lo poco que llevaba puesto el día que lo conoció, eso era decir mucho.

Al principio había creído que era un adicto al trabajo, demasiado ocupado como para comprar los regalos de Navidad personalmente. Luego pensó que sería un empresario indiferente a los demás y ajeno a su familia.

Pero estaba claro que la familia de Darien lo adoraba y. aunque él no se mostraba excesivamente cariñoso, por lo visto el sentimiento era mutuo.

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí? —cuando se volvió, sus mejillas se rozaron.

—¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión?

—No —admitió ella—. Ah, ¿te refieres a los regalos?

Darien arrugó el ceño.

—Pues claro que me refiero a los regalos. ¿A qué creías que me refería?

Serena sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No, a nada. Aún no me he decidido sobre los regalos, pero me estoy haciendo una idea de lo que podría gustarle a cada uno.

Y debía recordar que ésa era la razón por la que estaba allí, no para preguntarse por qué la había contratado Darien ni para pensar en su pasado. Estaba en una cena benéfica con objeto de averiguar algo sobre la gente para la que iba a comprar regalos.

Cuando Tallulah subió al estrado para dar la bienvenida a los invitados, Serena se sentó al lado de Helios y Sammy. Y para cuando la señora Chiba terminó de hablar ya tenía muchas ideas sobre lo que podría gustarles.

Mientras los camareros llevaban platos con salmón ahumado, carne a la brasa, pollo marsala y verduras al vapor, Darien fingía interés en las quejas de su padre por la decisión de aumentar los impuestos pero, en realidad, estaba escuchando a Serena y a sus sobrinos hablando sobre un videojuego.

A juzgar por la reacción de los chicos debía tratarse del juego más deseado por todos los preadolescentes. Sammy y Helios parecían absolutamente encantados, desde luego.

Y también lo estaba él. Pero en su caso tenía menos que ver con la posibilidad de matar dragones que con el efecto de la risa de Serena. Aunque estaba trabajando, era evidente que le gustaban los niños.

—¿Qué? —sonrió ella al ver que estaba mirándola.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no esperaba que una chica tan independiente como ella fuese cariñosa con los niños?

Seguramente lo consideraría un insulto, aunque para él era un halago. Muchas de las mujeres de su entorno no estaban particularmente interesadas en los niños. Incluso su difunta esposa…

Esmeralda adoraba a Isabelle, por supuesto, y Darien había estado a punto de convencerla de que tuvieran otro hijo antes del accidente. Pero Esmeralda no era la clase de madre que estaba todo el día pendiente de su hija y prefería dejar lo que ella llamaba «las minucias de criar a un niño» para la niñera. Ésa había sido una constante fuente de fricción en su matrimonio, ya que la opinión de Darien sobre lo que eran «minucias» no coincidía con la de su mujer.

Como Esmeralda, él había crecido en una familia adinerada, pero aunque su madre era lo bastante práctica como para delegar las tareas de cocinar o limpiar, Tallulah había sido una madre abnegada y siempre pendiente de sus hijos.

Y eso no había cambiado cuando se hicieron mayores.

En aquel momento, su madre y su hermana estaban discutiendo sobre el largo de las faldas…

—No hay nada malo en enseñar un poco de pierna —decía Rey.

—Si eres joven y tienes las piernas bonitas como Serena o tú, claro que no —asintió Tallulah—. Pero las mujeres de mi edad que han engordado un poco no deberían enseñar tanta piel. No es atractivo.

—Pues en mi opinión deberías enseñar algo más de piel —intervino Mamoru, haciéndole un guiño.

Tallulah le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—No coquetees conmigo delante de los niños.

Darien rió y después de hacerlo notó una opresión en el pecho. Echaba de menos aquello, se dio cuenta; las bromas, las risas con su familia.

Él siempre había sido el más serio de los Chiba, algo que según su padre había heredado de su abuelo. Mamoru Chiba había sido un hombre imponente, incluso rígido en ocasiones, a quien sus hijos habían llamado «padre» y no «papá» hasta el día que murió. De modo que la comparación no era precisamente un cumplido. Aunque últimamente tenían razón.

Darien miró las sonrientes caras de su familia y, por fin, a Serena. También ella estaba sonriendo. Tenía un aspecto radiante, tan preciosa y… tan llena de vida.

Y, por primera vez desde el accidente, la pena de Darien no era no haber muerto con su mujer y su hija sino haberse olvidado de vivir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando terminó la cena y los camareros empezaron a recoger los platos, Tallulah volvió a subir al estrado para recordar a los invitados la razón por la que habían acudido a la cena.

—Gracias a su generosidad muchas vidas han cambiado para mejor y sé que puedo contar con esa generosidad esta noche una vez más. La subasta cerrará en una hora y, si no tienen la suerte de llevarse a casa uno de los objetos que nuestros patrocinadores han donado, pueden hacer un donativo. Mientras tanto, pásenlo bien. Ya puede empezar el baile.

Cuando bajó del estrado los invitados aplaudieron y de inmediato empezó a sonar una canción lenta, tal vez porque la gente acababa de cenar y seguramente no estarían para muchos movimientos.

Darien se echó hacia atrás en la silla, pensativo. Una hora más o menos y podría marcharse, después de haber cumplido con su obligación filial y haber conseguido la información que Serena necesitaba para hacer su trabajo.

Ella estaba mirando hacia el estrado y siguiendo el ritmo de la música con el pie. Lo amable sería pedirle que bailase con él, pero no lo hizo. Bailar exigía demasiado contacto físico.

Pero debería haber imaginado que Serena no era la clase de mujer que esperaba a que se lo pidieran.

—¿No bailas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hace tiempo que no lo hago.

Y era cierto. La última vez que había pisado una pista de baile lo había hecho con su mujer, allí, en la cena benéfica. Mientras su hija se quedaba en casa con la niñera. Darien arrugó el ceño al recordarlo.

—No hace falta que te enfades —dijo Serena, malinterpretando el gesto—. Creo que es como montar en bicicleta, uno nunca lo olvida.

—Yo no… —empezó a decir Darien.

Pero ella ya se había levantado de la silla.

—Venga, será divertido.

¿Divertido? Lo dudaba mucho. Pero su familia estaba mirando y su madre asentía con la cabeza, encantada…

—Muy bien, de acuerdo.

Fueron la primera pareja en llegar a la pista. La única pareja, de hecho. Era como si les hubieran colocado un foco sobre la cabeza. La música estaba demasiado alta como para que pudiera oírlos, pero Darien imaginó los murmullos de la gente mientras tomaba a Serena por la cintura.

Además de sentirse incómodo, se sentía… raro. El pasado y el presente se mezclaban, creando comparaciones en las que no le gustaba pensar. Esmeralda había sido bajita y delicada. Serena era muy alta y, con los zapatos de tacón, casi de la misma estatura que él.

Darien puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó su mano derecha, decidido a mantener una respetable distancia entre su cuerpo y esas curvas tan peligrosas.

En cuanto empezaron a moverse, sin embargo, el espacio se evaporó. Sus muslos se rozaban, sus caderas chocaban. Esmeralda siempre se había dejado llevar, yendo en la dirección que él marcaba. Pero Serena no. Estaba claro que era ella quien llevaba el control.

Un mechón de su pelo le hizo cosquillas en la cara cuando se inclinó para decirle:

—Me estás llevando tú.

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió ella—. ¿Tienes algún problema?

—¿Un problema? No, la verdad es que no. Pero prefiero llevarte yo —Darien intentó apartarse, pero el aroma de su perfume parecía perseguirlo. Estaban tan cerca que casi podría jurar que podía notar los latidos de su corazón.

—Y yo pensando que eras un hombre original —suspiró Serena—. Ésa es una repuesta típicamente masculina. Menos mal que llevo tacones o me estaría ahogando en testosterona.

—Muy graciosa.

Serena intentó hacer un giro, pero Darien o estaba preparado y la pisó sin querer.

—Debería pedirte perdón, pero la verdad es que te lo mereces. Bailo mucho mejor cuando puedo llevar yo.

—Muy gracioso. Yo pienso lo mismo.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir que siempre mandas tú?

—En general, sí. Es una costumbre —sonrió Serena, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Con qué clase de hombres sales tú?

—Con la clase de hombre que no tiene que demostrar nada —contestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sacudía la cabeza. Se sentía irritado, frustrado y, no sabía por qué, también lleno de energía.

—Eres muy rara.

—Gracias.

—No sé si lo decía como un cumplido.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, da igual —rió ella, apoyando la mejilla en la de Darien—. Yo me lo tomo como un cumplido de todas formas.

Darien se rindió y dejó que Serena lo llevase durante el resto de la canción. Era eso o seguir pisándola.

Afortunadamente, cuando la canción terminó ya no estaban solos en la pista. Varias parejas se habían unido a ellos, incluyendo sus padres. Mamoru y Tallulah estaban sonriendo y Darien podía imaginar las conclusiones que habrían sacado. Especialmente cuando empezó otra canción y Serena seguía entre sus brazos.

—¿Te importa que sigamos bailando? Seré buena y dejaré que me lleves tú.

Tal vez porque la tentación era demasiado grande, Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento, en otra ocasión.

Se quedaron en la fiesta durante una hora más, el tiempo suficiente para conocer el resultado de la subasta. Serena no ganó las entradas para el teatro, pero Darien sabía que su puja, por generosa que fuera, no sería suficiente. La persona que se las llevó había ofrecido quinientos dólares. Después de todo, aquella era una cena benéfica.

—En fin —suspiró ella, cuando se anunció el ganador—. Tengo la banda sonora en DVD.

—Tal vez podrías escucharla mientras cenamos langosta —dijo él, refiriéndose a la conversación sobre las ensaladas.

—¿Langosta? No, no, yo soy de Maine, ¿recuerdas? Una vez que has comido langosta en Maine, donde las pescan esa misma mañana y las sirven en el plato por la tarde, ya no puedes probar ninguna otra. Prefiero un filete o una jugosa chuleta que se me deshaga en la boca.

Darien empezó a salivar cuando ella suspiró de nuevo. Aquella charla sobre carnes jugosas estaban despertando otros apetitos.

Incómodo, miró su reloj. Era un alivio que la noche estuviera a punto de terminar y no sólo por la inexplicable atracción que sentía por Serena.

Aunque la idea de llevarla allí era presentarle a su familia y a algunos de los amigos incluidos en la lista de regalos, no sabía si le gustaba cómo la habían recibido. Todos parecían absolutamente encantados con ella, aunque eso no era una sorpresa. Serena era una chica agradable, a pesar de su descarada actitud y, en cierto modo, debido a esa actitud. Pero había algo más. Los había visto especular, hacerse preguntas y leer entre líneas. Y Darien sabía lo que pensaban: que estaba empezando a vivir otra vez.

Nada lo dejó más claro que la pregunta de su madre mientras Serena y él se despedían.

—¿Vendrás a cenar a casa mañana? —le había preguntado Tallulah.

Cenar en casa de sus padres el domingo era una tradición o, al menos, lo había sido hasta el accidente. Esmeralda, Isabelle y él rara vez faltaban a una de esas cenas. Pero podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había ido en los últimos años.

De modo que se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, mamá. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Tallulah asintió con la cabeza, sin poder disimular su decepción.

—Antes de irte a Cabo.

—Sí, así es.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión espero que lleves a Serena —dijo su madre entonces, intentando sonreír—. Es un encanto, Dar.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—No es lo que crees, mamá. Serena y yo… no vamos en serio.

—Pues tal vez deberían.

Darien pensó en el comentario de su madre mientras volvían a casa. Serena iba sentada a su lado en la limusina, envuelta en su abrigo, y aun así le llegaba el aroma de su perfume como en la pista de baile. Era sexy, peligroso, y parecía envolverlo como un lazo. El único consuelo era que, mientras hablaba de la lista de regalos, ella no parecía darse cuenta de cómo lo hacía sentir.

Serena había sacado una agenda electrónica del bolso y estaba anotando algo mientras hablaba:

—Me he fijado en las joyas que llevaba tu madre. Está claro que le gusta la pedrería.

Darien hizo una mueca. Que él supiera, era la única debilidad de Tallulah Chiba.

—Si brilla, tiene que comprárselo.

—Conozco una tienda en la que venden unas joyas únicas diseñadas por un orfebre veneciano. Sus piezas son de la mejor calidad. Estuve en la tienda el mes pasado comprando una joya para otra cliente y vi unos anillos muy bonitos. Iré el lunes a primera hora y te contaré si he encontrado algo que me guste.

Cuando se movió en el asiento para desabrochar el primer botón del abrigo y quitarse el pañuelo, su perfume le llegó de nuevo. Y, de nuevo, lo hizo pensar en algo en lo que no había pensado en mucho tiempo: sexo. Tendría que bajar al gimnasio cuando llegase a casa, pensó. Media hora en la cinta sería suficiente. Seguida de una ducha fría, añadió mentalmente cuando Serena empezó a chupar su bolígrafo.

—Muy bien —consiguió decir, después de aclararse la garganta.

—En cuanto a los niños, es muy fácil. Están locos por la nueva Play Station.

—Todos los niños del mundo están locos por la Play —suspiró él—. Es el juguete del año.

—Lo sé, pero tu hermana me ha dicho que no ha podido encontrarla en ningún sitio porque las tiendas se han quedado sin existencias y no pueden garantizar que reciban un nuevo envío antes de Navidad.

—¿Ah, no?

—Estaba pensando buscar en Internet un vendedor privado y pagar el precio que fuera, pero la he convencido para que no lo hiciese. Y deberías ver la cara de alivio que ha puesto.

—Ah, genial, ahora creerá que yo les voy a regalar la Play. ¿Cómo vas a encontrarla tú si mi hermana no la encuentra?

Serena le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo tengo mis métodos.

—Si lo consigues, le darás una alegría tremenda.

—Y tu serás el héroe del día, tío Darien —sonrió ella.

Él apartó la mirada, incómodo.

—Por lo menos me redimiré por el fiasco del juego de química.

—¿Elegiste ese regaló tú mismo?

—No, en realidad lo compró la señora Meio.

—Ah, entonces no me sorprende.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada —Serena hizo un gesto con la mano—. Durante el postre oí que Rey decía algo sobre un vestido de Misty Stark que ha comprado recientemente y he pensado que un bolso de la última colección de esa diseñadora sería un regalo perfecto.

—A mi hermana le gustan mucho los bolsos —murmuró él—. Seguramente necesitará un armario entero para guardarlos.

—Ah, ahora entiendo por qué me ha caído tan bien.

—¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres con los bolsos? —exclamó Darien, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Para qué necesitan tantos?

—Cada uno va con un conjunto diferente y con un estado de ánimo diferente. En otras palabras, nunca se tienen demasiados. Los bolsos y los zapatos son algo especial.

—Eso decía mi mujer —la frase escapó de sus labios antes de que Darien se diera cuenta y, a juzgar por la expresión de Serena, no iba a poder disimular.

Y tampoco iba a poder cambiar de tema.

—¿No quieres decir ex mujer?

—No, quería decir mi difunta mujer. Mi hija y ella murieron en un accidente de coche —Darien intentó lidiar con los amargos recuerdos mientras, sin darse cuenta, se pasaba la mano por la cicatriz de la frente, oculta por el pelo.

—Dios mío, no tenía ni idea. Lo siento mucho —murmuró Serena, poniendo una mano en su brazo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, como aceptando el pésame, pero enseguida movió el brazo.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—Hace tres años —Darien se aclaró la garganta—. Mira, no te ofendas, pero es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar. ¿Te importa si cambiamos de tema?

—No, claro que no.

Pero no cambiaron de tema. Hicieron el resto del camino en silencio.

Bueno, pensaba Serena, ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido. Pero lejos de aliviar su curiosidad, aquella información la despertaba aún más.

Tres años era mucho tiempo, aunque después de una tragedia como aquélla era comprensible. Las tragedias cambiaban a la gente, ella lo sabía de primera mano. Aunque era muy joven cuando murió su madre, ese hecho había cambiado su vida. En cierto modo había perdido a los dos a la vez; a ella de una sobredosis, a su padre no sabía por qué. Pero la muerte de su madre la había cambiado, desde luego.

¿Cómo habría cambiado la tragedia a Darien?

Y no tenía la menor duda de que lo había cambiado, especialmente después de conocer a su familia. ¿Cómo habría sido antes del accidente?, se preguntó.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Darien la acompañó al portal, algo que era de esperar. Al fin y al cabo era un caballero y, después de conocer a su madre, Serena sabía de quién había aprendido las buenas maneras.

—Esta noche ha sido muy productiva —le dijo.

—Ése era el propósito —sonrió Darien.

—Sí, pero lo he pasado bien de todas formas. Tienes una familia estupenda.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Quieres subir a tomar una copa? —le preguntó entonces. Había sido inesperado, incluso ella misma estaba sorprendida por la invitación.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo Darien, sin mirarla.

—¿Te preocupa convertirte en una calabaza? —intentó bromear Serena porque se sentía como una tonta.

—No, yo no, pero a lo mejor le pasa a mi chófer.

—Jonas, ¿verdad?

—Jonas, sí.

Serena sacó las llaves del portal.

—Bueno, invitaría a Jonas a una copa, pero no quiero darle la impresión equivocada.

Darien rió entonces, un sonido seco pero agradable.

—Desde que te conocí me he formado todo tipo de impresiones sobre ti, pero creo que aún no sé qué clase de persona eres —le dijo, apoyándose en la pared—. Tienes muchas capas.

—Si me estás comparando con una cebolla, te advierto que vas a estropear el que era un comentario casi halagador.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que quieres que siga intentando adivinar qué clase de persona eres?

Serena parpadeó, coqueta.

—Tal vez porque el misterio es la mitad de mi encanto.

Darien se irguió como para volver al coche. De hecho, Serena casi juraría que había empezado a hacerlo, pero de repente se acercó e inclinó la cabeza antes de decir:

—No te subestimes.

El beso no debería haber hecho que le temblasen las rodillas. No fue más que un beso breve, con la boca cerrada. Y, sin embargo, las piernas no la sostenían.

Debía ser por la expresión de Darien. Lo había visto casi desnudo, pero en aquel momento parecía mucho más expuesto. Podía ver las emociones en su rostro en rápida sucesión, tan rápida que apenas podía registrarlas todas. Pero sí percibía dos cosas: que estaba enfadado y que estaba excitado.

Pues entonces estaban en paz, pensó, mientras cerraba el portal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

—Podrías haberme contado que Darien había perdido a su mujer y a su hija en un accidente de coche —suspiró Serena.

Estaba en casa de Carole, a las afueras de Denver, como le había prometido antes de tener que cancelar su cita para ir a la cena benéfica. Carole tenía la pierna apoyada en un cojín sobre el sofá y en la televisión había una película de Cary Grant, aunque ninguna de las dos estaba viéndola.

—La verdad es que había pensado hacerlo —admitió Carole, apartando el plato de pollo con almendras—. De hecho, estuve a punto de decírtelo cuando me contaste que ibas con él a esa cena benéfica, pero quería que te formases tu propia impresión sin pensar en su trágica historia.

—¿Por qué?

Carole sacudió la cabeza.

—Te lo contaré en un momento. Primero, quiero que me digas qué piensas de él después de pasar una noche en su compañía.

—Lo dices como si hubiera sido una cita —sonrió Serena—. En realidad era una reunión de trabajo.

Bueno, casi una reunión de trabajo. La excepción había sido el beso, claro. Aunque había terminado antes de convertirse en una caricia apasionada, Serena no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. Si Darien fuera una persona diferente, incluso podría pensar que ésa había sido su intención.

Hacer que se preguntara…

Hacer que lo desease…

En realidad, dudaba que hubiera querido besarla en absoluto ya que después se había marchado sin decir una palabra.

—¿Vas a decirme que no lo pasaste bien? —le preguntó Carole.

—No, claro que lo pasé bien —respondió ella. Era más fácil concentrarse en el evento que en el hombre—. Fue una cena fabulosa y servida en unos platos de porcelana inglesa como para morirse. ¿Y el postre? Un pecado, de verdad.

—¿De chocolate?

—De chocolate.

Carole dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Bueno, y ahora dime qué opinas de Darien.

Serena metió los palillos en su plato para tomar unos guisantes.

—Vamos a ver… puede ser increíblemente dominante a veces y muy arrogante también. Ah, y le gusta tenerlo todo controlado —añadió, al recordar la sorpresa que se había llevado en la pista de baile.

Aún no sabía por qué había hecho eso. Sólo sabía que, por alguna razón, había sentido la necesidad de incomodarlo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

—¿Alguna cosa más? —le preguntó Carole—. ¿Qué te parece físicamente?

Serena dejó escapar un dramático suspiro.

—Bueno, es guapísimo, ¿para qué te voy a mentir?

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba —rió su amiga—. Cuando nos conocimos él estaba casado y yo acababa de pasar por un desagradable divorcio. De hecho, conseguir la cuenta de Servicios Financieros Chiba me ayudó a pagar la minuta de mi abogado. Oficialmente me contrató Mamoru, pero solía trabajar con Darien a través de Setsuna Meio.

—La señora Meio… esa mujer necesita buscarse una afición.

—No es tan mala, aunque es muy protectora con Darien. Casi como una segunda madre —dijo Carole—. Y hablando de madres, ¿qué te pareció Tallulah?

—Me cayeron muy bien todos —sonrió Serena—. Son gente agradable, normal. Nada estirados.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Darien se muestra diferente cuando está con ellos. Es menos… serio. Y está claro que todos lo adoran.

—Los Chiba son una familia muy unida.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero Darien ni siquiera encuentra tiempo para comprar sus regalos de Navidad. Le dijo a un amigo que pasaría las fiestas en Cabo San Lucas y me dio la impresión de que estaba intentando evitarlos.

—Está evitando la vida y lo lleva haciendo desde que perdió a su familia —dijo Carole—. De hecho, empecé a trabajar para él personalmente después del accidente. Antes de eso sólo me encargaba de los regalos de empresa.

—Parece que ha cambiado mucho.

—Sí, desde luego. ¿Te da pena?

—Sí, bueno, me da pena que haya perdido a su mujer y a su hija, claro.

—El accidente ocurrió el día de Nochebuena, hace tres años —la expresión de Carole se volvió muy seria—. Darien era quien conducía.

—Y fue el único que sobrevivió —dijo Serena, cerrando los ojos—. Pobrecito.

—Los Chiba son personas muy queridas en Denver y no sólo por su dinero sino porque están muy involucrados con la comunidad. Aparte de esa cena benéfica, son filántropos y ayudan en todo lo posible. La familia de la mujer de Darien también es muy conocida, así que el accidente salió en todos los medios de comunicación. Incluso hubo feas especulaciones sobre si Darien iba bebido antes de que la policía revelase que no tenía ni una gota de alcohol en la sangre.

—Qué horrible —dijo Serena.

—Sí, desde luego. Hubo una investigación y determinaron que no había sido una negligencia por su parte. Conducía por debajo del límite de velocidad y, con la excepción de un tramo helado de la carretera, las condiciones eran normales.

—Fue un accidente.

—Un accidente, sí. Y podría haberle pasado a cualquiera. Pero, por lo que he visto y por lo que he oído, Darien se culpa a sí mismo.

Darien Chiba era ese tipo de hombre: deber, responsabilidad, familia… se tomaba todas esas cosas muy en serio. Pero una noche, de repente, todo eso había quedado reducido a cenizas.

—Deberías habérmelo contado, Carole. Soy la primera en admitir que a veces soy un poco brusca y de haber entendido por qué necesitaba una compradora personal precisamente en estas fechas habría sido más diplomática con Darien.

—En realidad, ésa es la razón por la que no te dije nada —suspiró Carole entonces, sorprendiéndola por completo.

—No te entiendo.

—No conozco demasiado bien a Darien porque es un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes y no a sentarse a charlar, pero siempre me ha caído bien y lo respeto mucho. Y por lo que he visto desde el accidente, no quiere la compasión de nadie. De hecho, yo diría que es lo último que necesita.

—¿Y qué necesita entonces? —le preguntó Serena. Aunque no había querido hacer esa pregunta porque en realidad no era asunto suyo.

Pero Carole estaba sonriendo.

—No estoy segura, pero tal vez alguien con tantas recursos como tú sea capaz de averiguarlo.

Era más de la una y, aunque Darien se había ido a la cama dos horas antes, seguía despierto. No era nada nuevo, desde el accidente tenía problemas para dormir y para seguir dormido cuando por fin conseguía conciliar el sueño. Sólo dormía de un tirón cuando tomaba las pastillas que le había recetado el médico, pero no le gustaba abusar de ellas, de modo que se había acostumbrado a hacer listas de cosas que hacer y a leer un rato cuando no podía dormir. Tristemente, ni siquiera aquel aburrido artículo sobre economía era suficiente para que se le cerrasen los ojos.

Darien dejó a un lado la revista, apagó la lámpara y se dio la vuelta. Pero, mientras le daba un par de puñetazos al almohadón, admitió que el insomnio que estaba sufriendo últimamente era diferente.

Y la culpa era de Serena.

Aunque también se culpaba a sí mismo.

—No debería haberla besado —murmuró.

¿Por qué ese besito de nada seguía persiguiéndolo? Cuando se despidió de sus dos citas las había besado de manera más íntima que a Serena. Sin embargo, en ninguna de las dos ocasiones había vuelto a pensar en ello. Al contrario.

En la oscuridad, imaginó a Serena, sus ojos brillantes cuando se acercaba para besarla. Sus labios eran suaves, invitadores. Tentadores. Por eso se había apartado tan rápidamente. A pesar del breve contacto, se había sentido como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo: excitado.

Y vivo, le dijo una vocecita.

Suspirando, Darien intentó pensar en otra cosa.

—No debería haberla besado —repitió.

Pero cuando por fin se quedó dormido una hora después soñó con hacerlo otra vez. Y en esta ocasión de manera apropiada.

Serena estaba a punto de salir de casa cuando un mensajero apareció en su puerta con un sobre de Servicios Financieros Chiba. Después de darle una propina al joven, Serena cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá para abrir el sobre…

Y se quedó de piedra.

Dentro había dos entradas para _Los Miserables_. Las entradas por las que había pujado en la cena benéfica el sábado anterior eran de la fila 7, pero aquellas eran butacas de palco.

La nota decía:

_Serena,_

_Servicios Financieros Chiba tiene un palco reservado en el teatro. Nadie pensaba ir éste sábado y me ha parecido una pena que no se usaran las entradas. Espero que lo pases bien._

_Darien_

Serena lo llamó inmediatamente a la oficina y, por supuesto, quien contestó fue su secretaria:

—Tiene una reunión dentro de media hora y está preparándola —le informó la señora Meio—. ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?

«Es como una segunda madre», había dicho Carole.

Y Serena decidió jugar con eso. Nada le gustaba más a una madre que una chica con buenas maneras…

—Me ha enviado unas entradas para el teatro y sólo quería darle las gracias. ¿Cree que podría pasármelo un segundo? No le molestaré mucho, de verdad.

—Un momento, por favor —dijo la señora Meio.

Serena estaba felicitándose a sí misma cuando Darien se puso al teléfono.

—Hola.

—Hola, me han dicho que estás ocupado así que no quiero molestarte. Sólo quería darte las gracias.

—Veo que ya has recibido las entradas.

—Sí, hace un momento. Por una vez me he alegrado de salir con retraso o me las hubiera perdido —mientras hablaba, paseaba frente al ventanal desde el que podía ver toda la ciudad—. Es un regalo muy generoso, Darien.

—Nadie iba a usarlas —dijo él.

—Eso dice la nota.

—Me parecía una pena que se quedaran sin usar cuando sabía que tú querías ver la función.

—Aun así, te estoy muy agradecida. Lo que pasa es que tengo un pequeño problema.

—¿Qué problema?

—Bueno, yo sé lo que valen estas entradas y me siento un poco incómoda aceptando un regalo así de un cliente.

—Considéralo un extra.

—Gracias, pero mi comisión es todo el extra que necesito —Serena estaba retorciendo un mechón de pelo con un dedo cuando se le ocurrió una idea—. Tal vez tú querrías ir al teatro conmigo.

La invitación fue recibida con un prolongado silencio y, de inmediato, lamentó haberlo dicho.

—Veo que no es buena idea, déjalo. Imagino que ya habrás visto la obra —dijo a toda prisa para salvar la cara—. Bueno, te dejo trabajar. Adiós.

Colgó de inmediato, aunque le había parecido que él decía algo antes de colgar.

—Seré boba… —murmuró, dejándose caer en el sofá.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido invitarlo? Darien seguramente estaría lamentando haber sido tan generoso…

El teléfono empezó a sonar mientras se regañaba a sí misma.

—¿Sí? —contestó, sin moverse. Estuvo a punto de añadir: «Residencia de Tonta Tsukino», pero al oír la voz de Darien se alegró de no haberlo hecho.

—Has colgado demasiado rápido. No me has dado tiempo a contestar.

Serena se sentó de golpe en el sofá, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Pensé que tu silencio era la respuesta.

—No, perdona… es que me he que he quedado un poco sorprendido.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta.

—Cuando te envié las entradas pensé que tendrías pensado ir con alguien.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—No lo sé… la persona con la que habías quedado el día de la cena benéfica, por ejemplo.

—Ah, ya —Serena sonrió—. No era nada importante, por eso cancelé la cita.

—Nada importante —Darien se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Es un amigo o una amiga?

—Una amiga.

—Ah.

Él se quedó callado de nuevo y Serena empezó a contar hasta diez.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

—¿Qué?

—Quedarte callado. Y si te quedas callado, yo tengo que sacar mis propias conclusiones.

—¿Y qué conclusiones son ésas? —le preguntó Darien, divertido.

Serena decidió ser atrevida:

—Estás intentando decidir a qué restaurante vas a llevarme el viernes antes de ir al teatro.

Mientras contenía el aliento, al otro lado de la línea escuchó una carcajada. Y estaba a punto de explotar cuando por fin Darien dijo:

—Me has leído el pensamiento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

El teléfono sonó mientras Serena estaba pintándose los labios frente al espejo. Aunque no era su estilo parecer demasiado entusiasmada cuando un hombre iba a buscarla, llevaba puesto el abrigo e intentaba no mirar el reloj continuamente.

—¿Sí?

—Serena, soy Darien. Lo siento, pero voy a llegar un poco tarde —se disculpó.

Serena llevaba casi veinte minutos esperando y habían reservado mesa para las ocho…

—¿Algún problema? —le preguntó.

—¿Quieres saber si he cambiado de opinión?

—Lo entendería, no te preocupes —dijo ella. Y, sabiendo lo que sabía de su pasado, era verdad.

Aunque no consideraba aquello una cita, tampoco como una reunión de trabajo porque no lo era. Además, Darien le parecía interesante, atractivo y muy sexy.

En general, tenía por norma no mantener relaciones sentimentales con los clientes, pero como la cuenta de la empresa Chiba era suya sólo hasta que Carole pudiese volver al trabajo, pensó que podría hacer una excepción.

—No voy a dejarte plantada, no te preocupes —dijo él entonces—. Es que ha ocurrido algo a última hora.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en Tulane? —sugirió ella. El restaurante no estaba lejos de su casa y así le ahorraría tener que ir hasta allí.

Darien vaciló un momento y Serena recordó entonces que le gustaba tenerlo todo controlado.

—Muy bien —dijo, en cambio—. Pero dame otros quince minutos.

—De acuerdo.

—Si no estoy allí cuando llegues, pide un aperitivo.

—¿Debería empezar a cenar? —bromeó ella.

—No, llegaré a tiempo, te lo aseguro.

Darien llegó al restaurante justo cuando el camarero le estaba llevando unos canapés. Bajo el abrigo llevaba un traje de chaqueta oscuro, camisa blanca y una corbata de colores discretos. Tenía un aspecto sofisticado, sexy y un poquito arrogante mientras miraba alrededor. Al verla no sonrió exactamente, pero su expresión se animó un poco.

—Siento llegar tarde —volvió a disculparse mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla.

—No importa, no te preocupes.

—Veo que has pedido un aperitivo.

—Sí, espero que te guste.

—No me pienso quejar.

—He pedido una copa de vino para cada uno —dijo Serena, señalando la que había frente a Darien.

—¿Pinot noir? —murmuró él después de probarlo.

—Es el que tomamos la otra noche.

—Veo que prestas atención.

Serena tomó su copa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, suelo recordar los detalles.

Darien la estudió por encima de su copa. También él recordaba los detalles y cuando se trataba de Serena Tsukino recordaba demasiados detalles. Tanto que no podía dormir.

Detalles como los puntitos dorados que había en sus ojos celestes y que reflejaban la luz de las velas. Y la palidez de su piel, en la que destacaba un trío de lunares en la garganta.

Aquella noche iba vestida de negro. El corte del vestido era sencillo y elegante. Y, aunque tenía manga cóctel y un escote muy discreto, resultaba tan sexy como el vestido rojo que había llevado a la cena benéfica. En cuanto a su pelo, lo llevaba suelto y caía como una cascada de rizos sobre sus hombros.

Darien se preguntó si sería tan suave como parecía. Si olería…

—Otra vez me miras y te quedas callado —dijo Serena, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Me preguntaría si me he manchado los dientes con el canapé, pero aún no lo he probado.

Ah, sí, pensó él, y luego estaba eso… lo sorprendentemente directa que era. Otro detalle, otra característica que la hacía destacar entre el resto de la gente. Su difunta esposa había sido una persona muy reservada y…

Darien tomó otro sorbo de vino para borrar el recuerdo antes de que pudiera formarse. No, no pensaría en Esmeralda esa noche porque había hecho eso durante las dos últimas citas. Se había pasado el tiempo haciendo comparaciones totalmente injustas. Las dos eran chicas muy agradables, pero le sorprendió que se pareciesen tanto a su mujer en aspecto y temperamento. ¿Estaría inconscientemente buscando una sustituta?

Serena no era la sustituía de nadie, nunca podría serlo porque tenía demasiada personalidad. Esmeralda y ella eran totalmente opuestas en todo, desde el carácter al aspecto físico. De hecho, no recordaba haberse sentido tan atraído por una mujer que fuese tan abierta, tan vivaz y tan independiente. Hacer comparaciones no sería justo para ninguna de las dos. Además, ¿de qué serviría, aparte de hacerlo sentir culpable?

De modo que tomó otro sorbo de vino y casi podría jurar que se quitaba un peso de encima.

—Te miro porque estás muy guapa esta noche.

—Gracias —sonrió Serena.

—No, en realidad soy yo quien debería darte las gracias. Me alegro de que me hayas pedido que te acompañase al teatro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, hace siglos que no voy.

Serena lo miró con expresión incrédula.

—¿Quieres decir que tu empresa tiene entradas para el teatro y tú no te molestas en ir?

—He estado…

—Muy ocupado, ya lo sé —lo interrumpió ella. Pero su sonrisa le decía con toda claridad lo que pensaba de eso.

—Bueno, la verdad es que últimamente no salgo mucho.

—No, la verdad es que no quieres encontrar tiempo para salir.

Sí, muy directa, desde luego.

—Es lo mismo.

Darien pensó que Serena iba a discutir, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Bueno, entonces imagino que debería tomarme como un halago que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

—Es difícil decirte que no.

Y lo decía en serio. Había pasado los últimos días preguntándose por qué le había dicho que sí. Pero, a pesar de las dudas, en ningún momento había pensado llamar para cancelar la cita.

—Me gusta esa respuesta —sonrió Serena.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —rió Darien.

El camarero se acercó entonces para tomar nota y Serena le prestó toda su atención mientras les recitaba las especialidades de la casa.

—Ah, el pato suena de maravilla —le dijo, con una sonrisa alegre y casi coqueta.

Aquella mujer sabía cómo tratar a la gente, pensó Darien. Era algo más que tratarlos con respeto; Serena hacía que se sintieran especiales.

—Se te da muy bien eso —le dijo, cuando el camarero desapareció.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hacer que la gente se sienta importante.

Serena enarcó una ceja.

—Porque los considero importantes.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir…

—No, no lo sé. Y me voy a llevar una desilusión si resulta que eres un esnob —le informó ella. Y, aunque estaba bromeando, Darien no tenía la menor duda de que era cierto.

—No soy un esnob —le dijo—. Te lo juro. Mi madre no me dejaría serlo.

—Como he conocido a tu madre, y al resto de tu familia, no tengo más remedio que creerte.

—Estupendo. Además, lo decía como un cumplido. Mucha gente no se molesta en mirar a un camarero y mucho menos en sonreírle.

—Ah, ya, es que lo conozco desde hace tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó Darien.

—Sí, nos conocimos cuando pedí el aperitivo —rió ella—. Además, sonreír a alguien es lo más normal.

—Tristemente, yo conozco gente que no se molestaría nunca en sonreírle a un camarero.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Pues entonces vas a tener que buscarte nuevas amistades.

—No he dicho que sean mis amigos, sólo he dicho que «conozco gente». Gente que cree que es mejor que los demás sólo porque vienen de una familia adinerada.

—Ah, sí —Serena movió el vino en su copa antes de tomar un sorbo—. Yo tuve una relación con una de esas personas durante un par de años, aunque tardé algún tiempo en darme cuenta…

¿Un par de años?

—Parece que era una relación seria.

—Entonces pensé que lo era —Serena se llevó un canapé a la boca y masticó durante unos segundos, pensativa—. Pero resultó que aunque yo era lo bastante buena para salir con él, ni sus padres ni él pensaban que tuviera el pedigrí adecuado… o una tontería parecida.

—Lo siento.

La noche de la cena, Darien había creído notar algo, un brillo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Y, a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, podía verlo ahora otra vez.

—Seiya me ofreció que siguiéramos viéndonos, siempre que lo hiciéramos discretamente. Decía que lo pasaba muy bien conmigo.

Claro, era de esperar.

—Pues hiciste bien en dejarlo.

—Bueno, él me lo puso muy fácil. Ya había anunciado su compromiso con una chica de la alta sociedad con la que había estado saliendo de vez en cuando sin que yo supiera nada. De ahí la necesidad de ser discretos —Serena hizo una mueca—. ¿Por qué la otra mujer siempre es la última en enterarse?

—Lo siento —dijo Darien—. ¿Y ese tal Seiya vive por aquí? Tal vez podría ir a su casa y darle una paliza.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Es una propuesta muy tentadora, pero está en Connecticut con su mujer.

—¿Connecticut? —Darien arrugó el ceño—. ¿No habías dicho que eras de Maine?

—Sí, nací en Maine, pero crecí en Connecticut… y en muchos otros sitios. Y terminé estudiando en la universidad de Hartford.

—Parece que te mudabas muy a menudo.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —Serena tomó otro canapé y él tuvo la impresión de que no quería hablar de su infancia.

—¿Entonces tendría que irme a Connecticut para pegar a tu ex novio?

—No, no merece la pena. Además, ya se me ha pasado.

¿Se le había pasado? Tal vez pensaba que se le había pasado. En cualquier caso, Darien decidió no examinar por qué esperaba que fuera así, pero estaba seguro de que esa herida no había curado del todo.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que ese matrimonio dure mucho.

—No, probablemente no —Serena se limpió los labios con la servilleta—. Sé que es mezquino por mi parte, pero espero que ella se quede con todo su dinero después del divorcio.

—Se lo merece —asintió él—. Pero, en mi opinión, un hombre que no puede serle fiel a una mujer merece perder algo más personal que el dinero.

Serena inclinó a un lado la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Sabía que había una buena razón para que me cayeras bien… bueno, aparte de tu gusto por los productos de baño con olor a lavanda.

—Era una cena benéfica —le recordó Darien, sonriendo.

También a él le caía bien. No sólo era agradable conversar con ella sino que lo invitaba a bromear. Casi había olvidado que tuviera sentido del humor, pero reaparecía cuando estaba con Serena.

—¿Quieres decir que mi encanto y mi simpatía no eran suficiente?

—Encantador y simpático no son exactamente los adjetivos que yo usaría para describir nuestro primer encuentro —replicó ella—. Aunque el panorama no estaba nada mal.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas?

—En mi opinión, nunca es demasiado tarde para disculparse por nada.

—Ah, qué magnánima. En ese caso, lo siento. La verdad es que ese día no estaba de humor y quería librarme de ti.

—Ya veo —Serena tomó un sorbo de vino—. ¿Y pensaste que saldría corriendo despavorida al ver a un hombre desnudo?

Desgraciadamente, el camarero eligió precisamente ese momento para llegar con las ensaladas y carraspeó mientras dejaba los platos sobre la mesa.

—¿Quiere que le eche pimienta recién molida en su ensalada, señorita?

—Sí, por favor —Serena contestó tranquilamente, mientras él estaba seguro de haberse puesto colorado.

—¿Y usted, señor?

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—No, gracias.

—¿Necesitan alguna cosa más?

—No, gracias.

Cuando se quedaron a solas de nuevo, Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—Sólo para aclarar las cosas: no estaba desnudo cuando nos conocimos.

—Ah, claro, llevabas una sábana —bromeó Serena, haciendo que volviera a ponerse colorado—. Supongo que dejé que mi imaginación hiciera el resto.

—Espero que tu imaginación me hiciera justicia —rió Darien entonces.

—No creo que deba preocuparte.

—Imagino que eso ya lo veremos.

Su respuesta, y lo que implicaba, hizo que los dos se quedasen callados un momento. Afortunadamente, cuando el camarero llegó con el primer plato habían vuelto a temas de conversación más seguros que la anatomía de Darien.

Cuando salían del restaurante una hora después, Serena tuvo una idea:

—Mi coche está en el aparcamiento. ¿Por qué no le das la noche libre a tu chófer? Yo puedo llevarte al teatro y prometo ser una dama y dejarte en casa antes de que te conviertas en una calabaza.

Darien miró la limusina que los esperaba y al omnipresente conductor, que ya había salido para abrirles la puerta.

—Muy bien. Imagino que es más lógico que ir al teatro en dos coches.

Incluso más sorprendente que eso fue que Darien no insistiera en conducir cuando llegaron al aparcamiento. Sin decir una palabra, se dejó caer sobre el asiento del pasajero… después de abrirle la puerta, por supuesto. Si alguna vez volvía a ver a su madre tendría que felicitarla por haberlo educado tan bien.

—No sé si conozco a otro hombre que esté dispuesto a ir en el asiento del pasajero cuando conduce una mujer —bromeó Serena.

Pero cuando lo miró vio que Darien no estaba sonriendo. Al contrario, estaba muy serio y tenía los labios apretados. Era un hombre que prefería controlarlo todo y, sin embargo, pagaba a alguien para que lo llevase de un lado a otro…

Serena había pensado que era la preferencia de un millonario que podía permitirse ese lujo, pero se dio cuenta entonces de que Darien había sido el único superviviente del accidente que mató a su esposa y a su hija. Y tal vez la razón para contratar a un chófer tenía que ver con eso.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Ni siquiera me han puesto una multa por exceso de velocidad.

—Me alegra saberlo —murmuró él.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y tirar de él, como para comprobar sí funcionaba. Después, apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Desde luego, no era la viva imagen de la relajación precisamente.

—De vez en cuando está bien dejar que conduzcan otros, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Darien.

—Supongo que aprovecharás el tiempo para trabajar.

—Sí —fue su lacónica respuesta.

—Ojala pudiera hacerlo yo. Intento no conducir a las horas de más tráfico para no encontrar atascos. El tráfico puede ser la muerte, especialmente en las autopistas.

En cuanto dijo la frase deseó poder retirarla. Si no tuviera que mantener el pie en el acelerador se habría dado una patada en el trasero por bocazas.

Darien, sin embargo, contestó con total sinceridad:

—Sí, es verdad, las autopistas pueden ser la muerte.

—Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta. No quería decir eso…

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

—Sé que no te gusta hablar del accidente —Serena no le dijo que tal vez debería hablar de ello en lugar de guardárselo dentro. Como su padre, un hombre-niño a quien el dolor de perder a su mujer lo había convertido en un trotamundos irresponsable. No contar las cosas no era sano, ella lo sabía.

—No estábamos hablando del accidente.

—Darien…

—Estábamos hablando del tráfico. Yo prefiero dejar ese trabajo para otra persona, por eso tengo un chófer.

Los dos sabían que estaba mintiendo, pero Serena no dijo nada.

—Muy bien. Ojalá algún día yo pueda permitirme no sólo tener un chófer sino a alguien que limpie mi casa. Es una pesadez.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿Nunca has limpiado tu casa?

—Nunca.

—Bueno, pues yo tengo que limpiar la mía todos los sábados por la mañana. Si algún día te apetece vivir una nueva experiencia…

Mientras giraba en la calle Curtis miró hacia la derecha y vio que Darien había esbozado una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Aunque dudo mucho que vaya a aceptar la invitación.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando salieron del teatro dos horas después, Serena iba canturreando una de las canciones de la obra.

—Veo que te ha gustado —dijo Darien mientras se dirigían al aparcamiento.

—Me ha encantado. Y gracias otra vez por venir conmigo.

—De nada —sonrió él—. Es la tercera vez que veo Los Miserables. La vi dos veces hace años, cuando estaba en Broadway.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Entonces es que a ti también te encanta.

En realidad, las dos primeras veces no lo había emocionado. Aquella noche, sin embargo, sí. Y era culpa de Serena. Aquella chica tenía la capacidad de hacer que se relajase, que se sintiera cómodo.

Serena, que había llorado cuando Jean Valjean hacía su apasionada súplica a Dios para que salvase la vida de Marius… a veces se había encontrado a sí mismo mirándola a ella en lugar de mirar el escenario.

—¿También tienes la banda sonora?

—No.

—Pues deberías comprarla. Aunque puedo prestarte la mía, si quieres.

—Gracias, pero no. La música de la función es estupenda, desde luego, pero no es mi estilo.

—¿Ah, no?

—A mí me gusta más el rock antiguo. Ya sabes, esos solos de guitarra eléctrica… algo que te excite.

Serena sonrió y Darien tragó saliva cuando la frase adquirió un nuevo sentido.

—Algo que te excite, ya veo —bromeó—. Y no olvides a un montón de muchachos con el pelo larguísimo y pantalones de lycra gritando letras incomprensibles a todo pulmón.

Tenía razón sobre el pelo y los pantalones de lycra, pensó Darien sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

—Yo sí entiendo las letras. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

—Una vez yo soñaba con ser actriz y trabajar en Broadway, ¿sabes? —le confesó Serena entonces—. Quería hacer de Bella en _La Bella y la Bestia_. Me sabía todas las canciones de memoria y las ensayaba todos los días delante del espejo del baño.

—¿Tienes buena voz?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Qué va, tengo una voz horrible. Por eso lo de ser cantante sólo era un sueño.

—Ah, claro, imagino que eso lo cortó de raíz —sonrió Darien—. ¿Cuántos años tenías entonces?

—Once. Y mi padre era músico.

Era una de las pocas referencias que había hecho a su familia, pensó él. Y descubrió que quería saber algo más.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de músico?

—De los que quieren serlo. Toca rock and roll antiguo —contestó ella. Y en su tono había una dureza que no había notado antes.

—De ahí tus objeciones al rock.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Y tú querías seguir los pasos de tu padre —aventuró Darien.

Ella emitió un bufido muy poco elegante.

—Sólo si me llevaban a él porque estaba siempre de viaje, yendo de un lado a otro —dijo luego—. No, en realidad mi objetivo era convertirme en una estrella del teatro. Quería ver mi nombre en letras doradas, ya sabes.

Leer entre líneas era muy fácil para Darien.

—Querías la atención de tu padre.

—Sí, claro. A veces sigo queriéndola, no hay nada raro en ello. Todos los niños quieren la atención de sus padres.

Sí, todos los niños querían la atención de sus padres, pero no todos la conseguían. Él había tenido suerte en ese aspecto pero, por lo visto, no era el caso de Serena.

—¿Y qué querías ser tú de mayor? —le preguntó ella cuando llegaron al aparcamiento.

Darien le abrió la puerta del coche antes de instalarse en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Quieres decir después de darme cuenta de que no estaría tan guapo con el pelo largo y pantalones de lycra o después de aceptar el hecho de que la liga nacional de fútbol no iba a ir a casa a reclutarme?

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—Sorpréndeme.

Darien se pasó una mano por la cara, pensativo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que siempre supe que iba a terminar en el negocio familiar. Además, era un interés personal, por no decir que es lo que he estudiado. Pero no me presionaron para que hiciese nada —suspiró, relajándose un poco al recordar el consejo de su padre antes de irse a la universidad: «haz lo que te haga feliz, hijo, no lo que creas que va a hacerme feliz a mí»—. Mi padre habría entendido que eligiese otra carrera. Mi abuelo se hubiera puesto lívido, pero mi padre… él sí lo habría entendido.

Sonrió mientras lo decía, sintiendo algo especial.

—O sea, que tu padre y tú se entienden bien.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —Darien se aclaró la garganta, un poco avergonzado por aquel ataque de nostalgia. Los recuerdos habían sido su enemigo durante los últimos tres años, tan dolorosos que había decidido olvidar los malos y los buenos.

Cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, Serena se volvió hacia él.

—Sé que no es asunto mío, pero voy a preguntarlo de todas formas: si te llevas tan bien con tu padre, ¿por qué no quieres estar con él?

La pregunta dejó a Darien sorprendido.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no quiero estar con él?

—No, bueno, quiero decir… ¿por qué vas a pasar las navidades en Cabo en lugar de pasarlas con tu familia?

«No tengo familia», pensó él. Esmeralda e Isabelle habían muerto y estaba solo. Pero sabía que no era ésa la familia a la que Serena se refería.

—Es… difícil de explicar.

—No lo dudo. La vida es difícil para todo el mundo y más para alguien que ha sufrido una tragedia. Pero da la impresión de que intentas alejarte de ellos.

—Te equivocas por completo —replicó Darien, sacudiendo vehementemente la cabeza. Estaba equivocada. Si estaba castigando a alguien no era a sus padres o a su hermana sino a sí mismo.

—Pues eso es lo que parece.

—Porque tú no lo entiendes.

Nadie lo entendía. Ellos no habían estado atrapados entre los hierros de un coche mientras los bomberos intentaban sacarlos y resucitar a su esposa. No habían estado rogándoles que se dieran prisa cuando por fin consiguieron sacar a la niña…

—Pues entonces ayúdame a entender —dijo Serena—. O mejor aún, ayuda a tu familia a entender.

—Yo… —empezó a decir Darien. Las palabras se le quedaron atragantadas—. El semáforo está en verde.

Serena aparcó el coche en la entrada de la casa de Darien. Habían ido en silencio durante todo el camino y sabía que era culpa suya. No debería haberse inmiscuido en sus cosas.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, tal vez porque esperaba que hablando del accidente por fin se diera cuenta de que había sido eso, un accidente. Quería que aceptarse lo que todos los demás sabían: que él era tan víctima como lo habían sido su mujer y su hija.

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Y te he dado las gracias por las entradas, pero quiero volver a hacerlo. Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.

—De nada. Yo también lo he pasado bien.

—Me alegro de que digas eso. Y siento mucho… —Serena hizo un gesto con la mano para evitar un segundo asalto.

Pero Darien tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de eso, ¿te parece?

Serena estaba segura de que no debería olvidarlo porque era un problema para él pero, por el momento, debía contemporizar.

—Muy bien —sonrió.

Darien empezó a acariciar la palma de su mano con el pulgar. Ella nunca había considerado la palma de la mano como una zona erógena, pero estaba equivocada. Muy equivocada.

—Bueno… ¿quieres que te acompañe a la puerta? —le preguntó, después de aclararse la garganta—. Prometo portarme «como un caballero».

—No hace falta —dijo él, sin dejar de acariciarla—. Si me acompañas a la puerta me sentiría obligado a acompañarte al coche después. No puedo dejar que tú seas el único caballero.

—Bueno, entonces lo mejor será que me quede aquí. Si no, estaremos toda la noche yendo de la puerta al coche —intentó bromear Serena.

—Y sería una noche muy larga.

—Muy larga —asintió ella.

—Y hace frío.

—Muchísimo frío —Serena tembló, aunque la reacción no tenía mucho que ver con la temperatura de Denver sino con las caricias de Darien.

—Debemos movernos rápidamente para entrar en calor —dijo él.

—Correr hasta la puerta podría considerarse un ejercicio aeróbico.

—Ejercicio, ¿eh? —Darien se quitó los guantes y tomó su cara entre las manos—. Pues a mí se me ocurre algo mejor para incrementar los latidos de mi corazón estando en compañía de una bella mujer —murmuró antes de besarla.

«Suave». Ése fue el primer pensamiento de Serena. Aunque Darien Chiba era un hombre duro y enérgico, sus labios eran muy suaves. Creyó que el beso terminaría tan rápidamente como la noche de la cena benéfica, pero no fue así.

—Serena… —Darien murmuró su nombre mientras seguía besándola, acariciando su pelo… ¿despacio, con suavidad? No, nada de eso podía describir su actitud. «Urgente» fue la palabra que se le ocurrió cuando empezó a desabrochar los botones de su abrigo.

Serena se movió en el asiento para ponérselo más fácil, pero golpeó el volante con el codo sin darse cuenta y el sonido del claxon los sobresaltó a los dos.

Estaba temblando. ¿Se había sentido más excitada alguna vez en toda su vida? Darien estaba reclinado en el asiento, pasándose una mano por la cara…

Lamentaba lo que había pasado.

Podía verlo en su expresión, aunque no había dicho una palabra. Serena cerró los ojos, regañándose a sí misma. No era sólo el sonido del claxon lo que había interrumpido ese momento de pasión.

—No estás preparado para esto, ¿verdad?

Él rió, una risa seca, amarga.

—No creo que ése sea el problema ahora mismo.

—No quiero decir físicamente.

—No… —Darien sacudió la cabeza—. No lo sé.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró Serena, aunque tenía el corazón encogido.

—¡Sí pasa! —exclamó él entonces, frustrado—. Esto no está bien, Serena. Nada de esto está bien.

Sus destempladas palabras parecían hacer eco en el interior del coche. Serena permaneció en silencio, esperando que siguiera.

—Algunas personas saben dejarse llevar —siguió Darien, ya no furioso sino cansado—. Pero yo no. Yo tenía toda mi vida planeada, todo iba como yo quería.

—¿Te refieres a antes del accidente?

—Sí, claro. Yo tenía tantos planes…

Darien era la clase de hombre que necesitaba estar a cargo de todo, pero la tragedia y el dolor no seguían orden de ningún tipo. Al contrario. Una vez que aparecían en escena, se hacían los dueños de todo.

—Pues es hora de hacer nuevos planes —dijo Serena.

Él la miró, con los ojos brillantes.

—Y los hice. Después del accidente hice nuevos planes y he vivido mi vida de acuerdo con ellos.

—¿Y?

—Tú pareces cargarte todos esos planes, Serena.

Ella lo miró, boquiabierta. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, Darien abrió la puerta del coche y salió dando un portazo.

El fin de semana le pareció interminable, como la semana siguiente. Darien tenía mucho trabajo y, además, debía organizar su viaje a Cabo San Lucas.

Serena llamó un par de veces, pero inventó excusas para no hablar con ella.

«No estas preparado para esto, ¿verdad?».

La maldita pregunta seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Se alegró cuando llegó el viernes. Una semana menos, pensaba. Sólo quedaban dos más hasta que subiera a un avión para olvidarse de las navidades. Pero cuando miró por la ventana vio que estaba nevando y masculló una maldición. Las previsiones meteorológicas decían que iba a nevar de modo que no era una sorpresa, pero no le gustaba en absoluto.

Después de ponerse una camisa y un pantalón de sport, Darien bajó a su estudio. Como hacía siempre que nevaba, se quedaría en casa trabajando.

De niño le encantaba la nieve y no sólo porque a menudo no tenía que ir al colegio. No, le gustaba jugar en ella, hacer muñecos de nieve y organizar batallas con sus amigos. Incluso de adulto le había gustado, aunque muchas veces era un problema para llegar al centro.

Lo que había hecho que odiase el invierno era, por supuesto, el accidente. Y por eso optó por trabajar desde casa.

Fue una sorpresa cuando, a media tarde, su ama de llaves llamó a la puerta del estudio para decir que tenía una visita.

—Serena Tsukino está aquí —anunció Ingrid.

Darien se echó hacia atrás en el sillón. No quería verla y, sin embargo…

—Dile que pase, por favor.

Serena apareció en la puerta unos segundos después con una sonrisa de disculpa. Estaba tan guapa que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Siento molestarte.

—No pasa nada —Darien apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y cruzó las manos—. ¿Teníamos una cita?

—No, en realidad no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Pensé que estarías en la oficina.

—He decidido trabajar desde casa.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué querías? —le preguntó él entonces, con cierta sequedad.

De inmediato vio que ella hacía una mueca de sorpresa y se odió a sí mismo por ser tan grosero. Aquello no era culpa suya, nada era culpa suya.

—He traído algunos de los regalos que he comprado para tu familia. Pensaba dejarlos aquí para que los vieras.

—Muy bien.

Serena dio un paso atrás, claramente entristecida.

—Bueno, se los dejaré a Ingrid.

Ya se había dado la vuelta cuando Darien se levantó del sillón.

—Serena, espera.

—¿Qué? —murmuró ella, sin mirarlo.

—No te vayas así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Enfadada.

—No estoy enfadada. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Porque me he portado como un auténtico idiota.

Serena, que estaba poniéndose los guantes, se detuvo.

—Sí, es verdad —asintió—. Un idiota muy grosero, además.

La risa de Darien era un poco forzada, pero habían roto el hielo.

—Tú no serías amable con un idiota, ¿verdad?

—¿Para qué?

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. ¿Qué planes tienes para cenar?

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó Serena.

Estaba haciéndose la dura, evidentemente.

—Sí, esta noche.

—Pues no sé, déjame pensar… —Serena se tocó el labio inferior con un dedo—. No tengo ningún plan, aunque había sacado una pechuga de pollo del congelador.

Era muy triste pensar que podía perder la batalla por una pechuga de pollo.

—Creo que Ingrid pensaba hacer un asado de carne. Y es muy buena cocinera.

—¿Es una invitación, Darien?

—Sí.

—Ya veo.

Serena se quedó callada durante tanto tiempo que Darien se vio obligado a preguntar:

—¿Eso significa que aceptas?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De qué más haya en el menú —contestó ella.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—No estoy seguro, tal vez puré de patatas o verduras. O una ensalada. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? Puedo decirle a Ingrid que haga lo que tú quieras…

—No, no me refería a eso. Me refería a la conversación.

—No te entiendo —dijo él, aunque lo entendía muy bien.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Vas a hablar conmigo o no?

—Estoy hablando contigo —replicó Darien, indignado.

—Me refiero a una conversación de verdad, no a una charla sobre el tiempo o sobre la economía. Eso puedo verlo poniendo la televisión.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Eres muy difícil de complacer.

Serena se quitó el chaquetón y lo puso sobre su brazo.

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar —replicó, con una sonrisa puramente femenina.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Como tenían algún tiempo antes de la cena, Darien sugirió que se sentaran un rato en el salón, frente a la chimenea.

En el pasado, le había dado a Carole carta blanca para que comprase los regalos de su familia y no había querido saber nada sobre el asunto. Serena, por supuesto, insistió en que los mirase.

—Deberías saber qué le has comprado a cada uno y no poner cara de tonto cuando te den las gracias.

—Yo nunca me quedo con cara de tonto —replicó él. Pero Serena enarcó una ceja, como diciendo: «seguro»—. ¿Es otro de tus principios?

—Exactamente.

Y cuando le enseñó lo que había comprado, Darien se quedó impresionado. Aquella mujer tenía buen ojo, desde luego. Y había entendido el gusto de su madre a la perfección porque había comprado un anillo de amatista rodeado de piedras más pequeñas que a su madre le encantaría.

Serena sonrió, complacida.

—Comprar algo para tu padre ha sido más difícil, pero como es un fanático del hockey se me ha ocurrido comprarle esto —le dijo, sacando una camiseta roja de una bolsa.

—¡Es el número de Gordie Howe! —exclamó Darien—. Fue uno de los mejores jugadores de todos los tiempos.

—Y está firmada por él, además. Sé que los Wings no son el equipo favorito de tu padre, pero Avalanche es un equipo relativamente joven… lo sé porque he hecho el ridículo en una tienda de recuerdos deportivos esta mañana.

Darien rió.

—A mi padre le va a encantar. Discutirá, por supuesto, dirá que Ted Lindsay fue el mejor jugador de la historia, pero le encantará. Muchas gracias.

Serena buscó en otra bolsa mientras él doblaba la camiseta.

—Y aquí está el bolso de Misty Stark para tu hermana. Es de su colección para la próxima primavera.

—¿La próxima primavera?

—Conozco a una persona que conoce a otra persona que le debe un favor —suspiró Serena—. A Rey le gustará mucho, es precioso.

El bolso parecía una salchicha con asas, pensó él.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Sigo buscando algo para tu cuñado y si tienes alguna sugerencia te lo agradecería. Sólo faltan dos semanas para Navidad.

—Lo pensaré.

—Podrías llamar a tu hermana a ver si le sacas algo —sugirió Serena—. O podrías ir a cenar a casa de tus padres el domingo y hablar con ella allí.

—Sí, bueno… veré lo que puedo hacer —murmuró Darien.

—Estupendo, gracias —Serena colocó una bolsa enorme sobre la alfombra turca—. Y ahora, el _coup de grâce_.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrela.

Darien se sentía un poco como un niño mientras abría la bolsa. Y dentro estaba la _play station_ de última generación de la que Sammy y Helios habían hablado durante la cena benéfica.

—¡No me lo creo! Dijiste que podrías conseguirla, pero… ¿de dónde la has sacado? Según mi hermana, estaba agotada en todas partes.

—Ah, es un secreto profesional —sonrió Serena—. No puedo contártelo, pero te aseguro que no he cometido ningún delito.

—Menuda sorpresa van a llevarse los chicos. No se la esperan —Darien sonrió, mirándola fijamente—. Eres tremenda, ¿lo sabes?

—También he comprado los últimos juegos de la play.

Sí, claro, era de esperar. Aquella mujer no dejaba ni un solo cable suelto.

—Piensas en todo.

—Es mi trabajo. Además, después del fiasco del juego de química tenías que quedar bien con tus sobrinos.

Darien se pasó una mano por la nuca.

—Gracias.

Aunque lo sabía desde el principio, de repente se dio cuenta de que no estaría con los niños cuando abriesen los regalos. No estaría allí con su familia como no había estado el año anterior o el otro…

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Serena le dijo:

—Es una pena que no vayas a estar en la ciudad para entonces.

Mientras su familia se reunía para decorar el árbol, para bromear, reír e intercambiar regalos, él estaría en Cabo San Lucas, tan lejos como le fuera posible de la nieve y de las fiestas navideñas. Darien se imaginó en una piscina de aguas azules, con un refresco en la mano o algo que lo ayudase a olvidar.

Serena estaba mirándolo, como esperando una respuesta, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Los veré después de las vacaciones.

—Ah, estupendo —ella asintió con la cabeza—. O puedes verlos el domingo en la cena.

—Serena…

Ella lo interrumpió golpeándose la rodilla con la mano en un gesto exagerado.

—Ah, no, espera, se me había olvidado que tampoco vas nunca a esa cena familiar.

—¿Estás intentado que me sienta mal? —le preguntó él—. Porque te aseguro que no hace ninguna falta.

—Estupendo, entonces entenderás lo que siente tu familia cuando los dejas plantados no sólo en navidades sino durante todo el año.

Darien se levantó del sofá, sintiendo una mezcla de irritación y sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—¿Tu madre no te dijo nunca que es una grosería meterse en los asuntos privados de los demás?

—No, la verdad es que no. Mi madre murió de una sobredosis cuando yo tenía ocho años.

Darien la miró, perplejo.

—No lo sabía… lo siento mucho.

—No, soy yo quien lo siente —suspiró ella—. Sé que contar algo así siempre deja a la gente sin palabras. Pero no siento en absoluto meterme en tus cosas.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que haga? —le preguntó él.

—Porque… porque… porque tú me importas, Darien. ¿Te enteras? Me importas.

—Serena… —Darien cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de procesar las emociones que evocaban sus palabras. O tal vez temiendo hacerlo. Después de todo, era difícil agarrarse al pasado cuando una parte de él deseaba mirar hacia el futuro.

—Seguramente no debería habértelo dicho —suspiró ella, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto a la vez defensivo y desafiante—. Desgraciadamente, tengo la mala costumbre de guiarme por el corazón en lo que se refiere a los hombres. Pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.

—No sé qué decir —murmuró Darien.

Aunque la verdad era que también ella le importaba. En un cortísimo periodo de tiempo, Serena Tsukino había conseguido poner su ordenado mundo patas arriba… pero aún no sabía si eso le gustaba o no.

—No digas nada. Prefiero hablar yo —Serena se apartó el pelo de la cara—. Como la bomba que he soltado hace un momento te habrá dejado bien claro, yo no vengo de una familia como la tuya. Tras la muerte de mi madre, mi padre se marchó y yo tuve que ir de una casa a otra, de un pariente a otro. Y todos me dejaban bien claro que detestaban a mi padre, que mi madre los había desilusionado y que no tenían muchas esperanzas para mí.

—Serena…

—No sientas compasión por mí —lo interrumpió ella—. No es para eso por lo que te lo cuento. Tú has tenido mucha suerte, Darien. Muchísima suerte de tener una familia que te quiere.

—Lo siento.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Yo ya he aceptado a mi familia. Sobre todo a mi padre, que ha dejado que el dolor destrozase su vida. Pero no quiero que tú cometas el mismo error —le dijo, intentando sonreír—. Muy bien, eso es todo lo que voy a decir sobre el asunto.

Darien no la creía, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Ingrid entró en el salón.

—La cena está lista, señor Chiba.

En el comedor, de techos muy altos, había una araña de cristal sobre la mesa de cerezo ovalada en la que podían sentarse cómodamente doce personas. La chimenea estaba encendida y las velas sobre la mesa le daban un aspecto muy acogedor, pero era el retrato familiar colgado sobre la chimenea lo que le daba un toque personal a la habitación.

Por supuesto, nunca había visto a la esposa y la hija de Darien, pero las habría reconocido aunque él no estuviera en la fotografía. No sabía por qué, pero las reconocía. A quien no reconocía era al hombre feliz y relajado que aparecía con ellas.

Mientras Ingrid servía la cena, Serena estudió discretamente la fotografía. Esmeralda era peliverde, con los ojos azules y la delicada belleza de una muñeca de porcelana. Y la niña, Isabelle, también era muy guapa. Tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos y la misma barbilla orgullosa de su padre. Pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue la extraña conexión que sentía con ellas y la pena de no poder conocerlas nunca.

La conversación durante la cena empezó siendo incómoda gracias a la discusión que habían tenido antes y se culpaba a sí misma por ello. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido provocar a Darien para luego desnudarle su alma?

Daba igual, ya estaba hecho y no perdería ni tiempo ni energía lamentándolo. Además, había dicho la verdad. Darien le importaba, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo dijo en voz alta.

En fin. Ella era quien era… aunque aparentemente no aprendía nunca. No, empezaba de nuevo, pero no aprendía nunca.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino?

—Sí, gracias. Pero sólo un poco.

Después de servir el _pinot grigio_, la cena empezó a ser un poco más relajada. No tenía nada que ver con el efecto relajante del alcohol sino con que Darien se manchó la camisa de vino cuando iba a tomar un trago.

Fue un accidente, Serena estaba segura, porque él no era la clase de hombre dado a la comedia. Aunque se había relajado considerablemente desde que se conocieron.

¿Sólo habían pasado dos semanas?, se preguntó.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Darien, intentando limpiarse con la servilleta—. No suelo ser tan torpe.

—Es culpa mía —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué es culpa tuya?

—Es el efecto que provoco en los hombres —contestó Serena, muy seria—. Cuando están conmigo se convierten en unos patosos.

Darien tuvo que sonreír.

—Desde luego, provocas ese efecto en mí.

Media hora después, Serena apartaba la silla con un suspiro de felicidad.

—Probablemente no debería haber comido tanto asado, pero es que estaba tan rico…

—Irresistible —sonrió Darien, mientras la veía limpiarse los labios con la servilleta.

Serena sintió un calorcito por dentro al oír eso. Por encima de su hombro. Esmeralda e Isabelle parecían sonreírle desde la fotografía… pero pensar eso la asustó. No, lo mejor sería poner los pies en el suelo.

Durante la cena habían charlado amigablemente, intentando no tocar temas complicados, pero aunque Serena había pensado marcharse en cuanto terminasen de cenar, cuando miró por la ventana cambió de idea.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, tengo que bajar las calorías —sugirió.

—¿Un paseo ahora? Pero si está nevando.

—Sí, he oído que en Denver nieva mucho. Pero no te preocupes, no me voy a derretir —Serena enarcó una ceja—. ¿O tienes miedo de ser tú el que se derrita?

—Pero es de noche —protestó Darien.

—¿Y qué? Hay farolas en el jardín —dijo ella—. Podemos dar un paseo.

—Pero no se ha limpiado la nieve en todo el día y habrán caído por lo menos diez centímetros…

—No importa, llevo botas.

Por supuesto las botas en cuestión, de piel italiana con siete centímetros de tacón, no eran precisamente el mejor calzado para dar un paseo bajo la nieve, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

—No sé…

Como una veterana jugadora de póquer, Serena elevó la apuesta:

—No tengas miedo, prometo protegerte.

—A lo mejor no soy yo quien necesita protección.

—¿Es un reto?

Darien dejó a un lado la servilleta y se levantó de la silla, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo. ¿Sigues dispuesta a dar un paseo?

—Por favor, la pregunta es un insulto. Yo nunca me echo atrás cuando alguien me reta.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —sonrió él, haciendo que el pulso de Serena se acelerase considerablemente—. Voy a buscar los abrigos.

Fuera hacía mucho frío y Serena se alegró de llevar un pañuelo al cuello bajo el que escondió la barbilla.

—Es un sitio precioso —comentó.

Y era cierto. El invierno y la nieve le daban un aspecto mágico, cubriéndolo todo con una capa blanca que brillaba como los diamantes a la luz de la luna.

—Fue el jardín lo que más me gustó de la propiedad, por eso la compré.

—Y lo entiendo, es una maravilla.

—Si ahora te parece bonito, deberías verlo en primavera o verano. Hay flores por todas partes.

—No sabía que te interesase la jardinería.

—Yo no sé hacer nada, por eso tengo un jardinero.

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—A nuestra economía le va muy bien la gente que conoce sus límites porque crea empleo.

—¿Como las compradoras personales?

—Por ejemplo.

—Bueno, pues me alegro de hacer lo que pueda por mi país —sonrió Darien, mirando alrededor—. Pero hace siglos que no paseaba por aquí en invierno.

Ella sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Antes me encantaba el invierno —siguió él—. Estaba deseando que empezase a nevar.

—A mí también —Serena se inclinó para tomar un puñado de nieve—. La nieve hace que todo sea tan perfecto, tan limpio —dijo entonces, mientras hacía una bola.

—Y tu vida no era perfecta.

—No, pero nadie tiene una vida perfecta —Serena se encogió de hombros, apartando de sí los melancólicos recuerdos de la infancia—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Esta nieve es muy compacta.

—¿Estás pensando hacer un muñeco de nieve o algo así?

—Algo así —sonrió ella, traviesa.

Darien dio un paso atrás.

—No se te ocurrirá.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Serena, poniendo cara de inocente.

—No pensarás tirarme una bola de nieve.

—¿Y si lo hago?

Darien se cruzó de brazos.

—Si lo haces te estarás buscando problemas.

—Darien, Darien… —Serena sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué te he dicho antes de los retos?

—Que tú nunca… —la bola de nieve lo golpeó en la cara antes de que pudiese terminar la frase—. No me lo puedo creer.

Serena se inclinó para tomar otro puñado de nieve.

—¡Pues entonces esto va a ser una auténtica sorpresa! —gritó, antes de lanzarla a su cara.

Su risa siguió la trayectoria de la bola, pero duró poco porque Darien no se molestó en quitarse la nieve de la cara antes de lanzarse hacia ella. Serena intentó salir corriendo, pero resbaló en la nieve, traicionada por sus botas italianas, y tanto Darien como ella acabaron en el suelo.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó, sin aliento.

—Creo que me he roto un tacón.

—¿Te duele?

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—No, no me duele el tacón, se me ha enganchado en algo. ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Se supone que estábamos teniendo una batalla.

—Seguimos teniéndola —dijo él, restregando un puñado de nieve en su cara.

—¡No!

Serena reía, pero estaba temblando. Y no era sólo de frío. Darien se había movido y estaba encima de ella, aplastándola con su peso.

—Cuando era pequeño no solía tomar prisioneros, pero he decidido hacer una excepción. Eres demasiado guapa para ser aniquilada.

—O sea, que soy tu prisionera.

—Así es.

—Ah, ya —ella hizo una mueca—. Pues no está tan mal.

—Porque la tortura no ha empezado todavía —murmuró Darien, mirando sus labios.

—¿Tortura? —repitió Serena, con una voz que ni ella misma reconocía—. ¿Qué clase de tortura?

—Ésta —musitó Darien antes de buscar sus labios.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

A Darien se le ocurrían un millón de razones por las que debería dejar de besarla. La primera de ellas, que estaban en el jardín, sobre la nieve, con temperaturas bajo cero.

Pero, aparentemente, a Serena no le importaba en absoluto porque cuando intentó apartarse le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo cuando un segundo antes era él quien la besaba.

Y no sólo le echó los brazos al cuello, también enredó las piernas en su cuerpo. Una estaba sobre su pantorrilla, la otra sobre su muslo, sujetándolo. Sus cuerpos parecían dos piezas de un mismo todo a pesar de las capas de ropa que llevaban y eso aumentaba su imaginación y su deseo.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar encima de una mujer, pero no tenía el menor problema para recordar lo placentero que era y el deseo lo envolvió con la fuerza de un tsunami. Y, aunque sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, empujó un poco hacia delante.

Serena dejó escapar un gemido.

Y Darien volvió a hacerlo.

Esta vez estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero cuando Serena metió las manos bajo la chaqueta y el jersey para tocarlo Darien volvió a la realidad.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró, buscando aire.

No parecía haber suficiente, especialmente cuando miraba a Serena, que seguía tumbada, su pelo extendido sobre la nieve. A la luz de la luna sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de deseo y burla…

—Una locura, estoy de acuerdo —asintió—. Se me ha dormido el trasero.

Algunas partes de Darien también estaban dormidas. Desgraciadamente, su espalda no era una de ellas. Lo descubrió cuando se apartó de Serena para caer sobre la nieve. Iba a pagar un precio muy alto por aquel espontáneo revolcón, pero se levantó de un salto y alargó una mano para ayudarla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Serena.

—Estaré bien —contestó él.

Después de tomar un par de analgésicos. Y también tendría que llamar a Wanda para que le diera un masaje a primera hora.

Volvieron a entrar en la casa por el patio que daba a la cocina. Darien odiaba entrar en su casa por la noche, cuando el servicio se había ido, porque todo estaba a oscuras, en silencio… sin vida. Pero Serena rompió el silencio sacudiéndose la nieve de las botas y el pelo.

—Ingrid se ha ido a su casa, pero puedo hacer una taza de té, si te apetece.

—¿Tu ama de llaves no vive aquí?

—No.

—¿Y el chófer?

—Tampoco. Su habitación está encima del garaje.

—¿Y la masajista a la que vi el primer día? —insistió ella, mientras se quitaba el pañuelo.

Darien sonrió.

—Ojalá viviera aquí, pero no. Prefiero conservar mi intimidad.

—No hay nada malo en la intimidad —asintió Serena, dejando el chaquetón sobre una silla—. ¿Tienes chocolate caliente?

—Pues… no lo sé, tal vez.

—Prefiero un chocolate mejor que un té o un café, si no te importa. El chocolate, de cualquier forma posible, siempre le gana a todo lo demás.

—Mi hermana dice lo mismo.

—Ah, y las nubes. Me encantan las nubes de azúcar.

—No puedo hacerte ninguna promesa, pero veré si encuentro algo en la despensa. Mientras tanto, probablemente deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada.

—Pues no sé…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Intento decidir si estás siendo considerado o… muy listo.

—Puedo ser las dos cosas —sonrió Darien.

—Muy bien, pues demuéstralo ayudándome a quitarme las botas —suspiró Serena, dejándose caer sobre una silla—. Están mojadas y se han convertido en una segunda piel —añadió, con una sonrisa en los labios que le daba un aspecto provocativo e inocente al mismo tiempo.

Darien se puso en cuclillas y levantó la pernera del pantalón para buscar la cremallera. La piel era de la mejor calidad, pero estaba empapada y tenía la impresión de que las botas se habían estropeado para siempre.

—No es un calzado muy apropiado para usar en pleno invierno.

—No, pero son muy bonitas.

Tenía razón, eran muy bonitas. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Darien consiguió quitarle la primera. Aunque no se lo había pedido, también le quitó el calcetín… y se encontró con unos deditos helados con las uñas pintadas de rojo.

Mientras frotaba el pie con las dos manos para darle calor intentaba controlar su libido, pero no era fácil. Desde que era joven siempre había tenido una fascinación especial por las uñas rojas, no sabía por qué. Había algo en ellas que resultaba muy sexy y eso era especialmente cierto en invierno, cuando nadie podía verlas. Hacía que fuera más íntimo, más secreto.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Te duele la espalda? —le preguntó Serena, con cara de preocupación—. Se me había olvidado que a veces te duele. Déjalo, seguramente puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—No, no importa. Estoy bien.

Darien estaba todo lo contrario a bien, pero no quería negarse a sí mismo ni un segundo de aquella deliciosa tortura. De modo que hizo lo mismo con el otro pie y, aunque sabía que sus uñas también estarían pintadas de rojo, al verlas sintió una punzada de deseo.

Después, dejó las botas frente a un radiador y se incorporó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Voy a traerte un albornoz mientras secamos tu ropa en la secadora.

—¿No te ofreces a ayudarme con eso? —bromeó Serena, enarcando una burlona ceja.

—¿Tú me devolverías el favor?

Ella lo miró, pensativa, pero no dijo nada.

—Por aquí —dijo Darien, señalando el pasillo.

Serena lo siguió por el pasillo, pasando por delante del comedor, el salón y el estudio. Había visto todo aquello antes de cenar y en previas visitas, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el resto de la casa.

Las casas de la gente decían mucho sobre ellas. La de Darien hablaba de aprecio por los muebles de calidad, por ejemplo. Todas las habitaciones eran grandes, con buenos muebles y objetos de decoración bien elegidos.

Los dormitorios estaban en el segundo piso, al que se accedía por una escalera que hacía una curva en el vestíbulo de arriba, pero empezaba a estar nerviosa cuando llegaron al dormitorio principal.

A un lado de la habitación había una chimenea rodeada por un sofá y dos sillones, en los que Serena decidió concentrarse en lugar de mirar la cama. Darien pulsó un botón y de repente se encendieron las llamas, iluminando suavemente esa zona.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella.

—Es de gas.

—Creo que este dormitorio es más grande que todo mi apartamento —comentó Serena mientras Darien desaparecía en lo que parecía un vestidor. Pero salió un momento después con un albornoz en una mano y ropa para él en la otra.

—Toma, puedes cambiarte ahí —le dijo, señalando un pasillo—. El cuarto de baño está a la derecha. Yo… me cambiaré en otra habitación.

—¿Nos vemos abajo?

—Sí, claro. Voy a ver si tengo chocolate en la despensa.

—No te olvides de las nubes —sonrió Serena antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez sola, se quitó la ropa a toda prisa. Estaba temblando de frío, con la piel de gallina. Pero se puso colorada al recordar cómo lo había abrazado. No había querido soltarlo, sabiendo que una vez que lo hiciera él volvería a esa solitaria prisión de dolor y culpabilidad que se había construido para sí mismo. Darien no se había apartado del todo, pero había vuelto a controlar sus emociones con mano de hierro, como hacía siempre.

El albornoz era demasiado grande, pero olía a él… y Serena sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago mientras se apretaba el cinturón todo lo posible antes de tomar su ropa mojada y bajar al primer piso. Lo encontró en la cocina, moviendo algo en una cacerola.

—¿Has encontrado chocolate? —le preguntó, sintiéndose tímida de repente.

—Sí, lo he encontrado —respondió Darien, volviéndose para mirarla.

Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa de franela que no se había molestado en meter por dentro del pantalón. Era la primera vez que lo veía con un aspecto tan informal, pensó. El rico y enérgico Darien Chiba estaba calentando leche para hacer chocolate.

—Debería haberte dado un par de calcetines —murmuró, mirando sus pies desnudos.

—No tengo frío. Además, puedo poner los píes frente a la chimenea. No parecen faltar chimeneas en tu casa.

—No, tengo cuatro, todas de gas —Darien le hizo un gesto para que se acercase—. ¿Por qué no sigues dándole vueltas mientras yo metop tu ropa en la secadora?

—¿Seguro que sabes usarla? —bromeó Serena.

—Creo que sí —sonrió él—. Eso si recuerdo dónde está el cuarto de la lavadora, claro.

Riendo, Serena le dio los vaqueros y los calcetines.

—El jersey es de cachemir, así que lo he dejado frente a la chimenea, junto con… las prendas más delicadas.

Darien tragó saliva.

—Muy bien.

Cuando el chocolate estaba listo fueron al cuarto de estar, donde Serena había tomado un té el primer día que fue a verlo. Mientras Darien encendía la chimenea, ella se sentó en la alfombra y puso los pies lo más cerca posible de las llamas.

—Ah, qué bien. ¿Tú no vas a sentarte?

—Estaba pensando hacerlo en un sillón.

—¿Por qué vas a sentarte en un sillón si hay sitio aquí para ti? —sonrió Serena, tocando la alfombra.

Tomando un par de cojines del sofá, Darien se sentó a su lado. Serena no era la única que no se arredraba ante un reto.

—¿Qué tal el chocolate?

—Rico —contestó ella, tomando un sorbo. Pero al hacerlo se manchó el labio superior y cuando sacó la punta de la lengua para limpiarlo Darien logró contener un gemido, pero no el deseo de tocarla.

—Te has dejado un poco ahí… —murmuró, tocando su labio con un dedo.

—¿Ya? —murmuró Serena, pasándose la lengua de nuevo.

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Siento no haber encontrado nubes.

—No importa. No pareces el tipo de hombre que toma chocolate con nubes de azúcar.

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Claro que tampoco me parecías la clase de hombre que se lanzaría sobre mí en la nieve.

—No me he lanzado sobre ti, te has resbalado.

—Sí, pero me he resbalado porque tú me estabas persiguiendo.

—Y yo te perseguía porque me estabas tirando bolas de nieve. Además, te advertí que no lo hicieras y no me hiciste caso.

Serena tomó otro sorbo de chocolate.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo, es verdad. Claro que exijo venganza. Y la próxima vez te prometo que no llevaré botas de tacón.

—Una pena, me gustan mucho esas botas —Darien se torturó a sí mismo mirando sus pies.

—A mí me encantan, pero imagino que se habrán estropeado.

—Te compraré otras.

—Muy amable, pero no hace falta. Además, ha sido culpa mía.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —asintió Darien—. ¿Y qué piensas ponerte para la nueva pelea?

—Un par de botas de esquí y una gruesa parka.

—¿Sabes esquiar?

—No, la verdad es que no, pero estoy guapísima con ropa de esquí —contestó Serena, haciéndole un guiño.

Darien no estaba riendo, aunque evidentemente era una broma.

—No lo dudo. Empiezo a pensar que estás guapísima con cualquier cosa que te pongas —murmuró, mirando sus curvas por encima del grueso albornoz.

—Vaya…

Le gustaba haberla dejado sin palabras ya que ella le había hecho lo mismo en varias ocasiones. Aunque sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, siguió:

—Me gusta lo que llevas puesto ahora mismo.

Serena tosió, pero se recuperó lo suficiente como para bromear:

—¿Esta batita vieja?

—Nunca me había gustado ese albornoz… hasta ahora —dijo Darien. Y sabía que no podría volver a ponérselo sin recordar lo guapa que Serena estaba con él. Con ese provocativo brillo de curiosidad en los ojos…

—Imagino que es un cumplido.

—Desde luego —asintió él, quitándole la taza de la mano.

El espacio que había entre ellos pareció reducirse como por arte de magia hasta que sus caras estaban a unos centímetros la una de la otra. Olía a chocolate y estaba deseando probarlo, pero sabía que ésa no era la razón por la que de repente se sentía tan hambriento.

—Sigues teniendo el pelo mojado —murmuró, pasando un dedo por sus rizos.

—Darien… —Serena susurró su nombre y cerró los ojos.

Y él supo entonces que estaba perdido. Pero mientras la tumbaba sobre la alfombra le parecía más una resurrección que una ejecución.

Empezó a besarla en el cuello, bajo la barbilla, donde podía sentir el latido de su pulso.

La vida estaba allí, bajo sus labios, invitándolo.

Siguió besando la curva de su hombro. Su piel era suave como el satén y, cuando apartó un poco el albornoz, brillaba a la luz de las llamas de la chimenea…

Cuando levantó la cabeza Serena estaba mirándolo con expresión seria, los ojos brillantes y llenos de preguntas. Darien no sabía si podría darle alguna respuesta. En realidad, él mismo se hacía muchas preguntas.

Y empezó por la más urgente:

—¿Estás segura?

Serena vaciló un momento que le pareció una eternidad. Pero cuando por fin asintió con la cabeza, Darien se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse. Y no dijeron una palabra mientras, de la mano, subían al dormitorio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Un estruendo de música rock despertó a Serena, que enseguida notó el peso de un brazo sobre su cintura.

Y sonrió. La vida era maravillosa.

La guitarra eléctrica estaba haciendo un solo cuando por fin Darien alargó una mano para apagar el despertador de la mesita… el único problema era que ella estaba en su camino. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta y en ellos Serena reconoció un brillo de deseo.

Sí, la vida era maravillosa.

Sonriendo, acarició su cara, disfrutando del roce de su incipiente barba.

—Buenos días.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—¿Ah, sí?

Darien se colocó sobre ella murmurando algo inaudible. Aunque daba igual. Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, Serena entendía lo que quería.

Una hora después, los dos estaban duchados y vestidos. Su ropa se había secado y las botas estaban estropeadas, pero era de esperar. Afortunadamente, Darien había encontrado un cepillo de dientes nuevo y Serena siempre llevaba una bolsita de cosméticos en el bolso. Sin la plancha, tenía que dejarse el pelo al natural, rizado, pero eso era algo que no podía solucionar, de modo que se lo cepilló como pudo y se hizo una coleta. Satisfecha cuando por fin tuvo un aspecto presentable, bajó al primer piso.

Era sábado y el ama de llaves tenía el día libre, afortunadamente. Lo último que quería era encontrarse con Ingrid llevando la misma ropa que el día anterior. Ella no era anticuada, pero tampoco le gustaba ir anunciando por ahí lo que hacía en su vida privada.

Había pensado tomar una taza de café antes de marcharse porque, aunque era fin de semana, tenía muchas cosas que comprar todavía.

Encontró a Darien en la cocina, tan sexy como cuando le dio los buenos días una hora antes… o más aún. Estaba frente a la vitrocerámica como un capitán frente al timón de su barco, rodeado de cacerolas y utensilios de cocina. Y. con mínimo esfuerzo, la convenció para que se quedase a desayunar.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

Él la miró como si lo hubiera insultado.

—En la universidad viví en un dormitorio con otros nueve chicos.

—¿Entonces vamos a tomar pizza y cerveza para desayunar? —bromeó Serena.

—Cero que puedo hacer una tortilla.

—Lo siento, no sé cómo se me ocurre cuestionar tus habilidades culinarias. Al fin y al cabo, anoche hiciste un chocolate riquísimo.

—Listilla —murmuró Darien, señalando un taburete frente a la encimera de granito—. Siéntate antes de que retire la invitación.

—Sí, señor —Serena le hizo un saludo militar antes de sentarse.

Para ser un hombre acostumbrado a tener servicio, Darien era sorprendentemente eficaz en la cocina. Y, aunque las tostadas se le quemaron, hizo dos tortillas de buen aspecto. El café estaba bien, estupendo. Pero Serena sospechaba que de todos los electrodomésticos que había en aquella cocina tan moderna, la cafetera era seguramente el que usaba más a menudo.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana que había sobre el fregadero, dándole un tono dorado a la habitación.

—La verdad es que esta cocina es un sueño para un chef —sonrió —. La mía cabría en tu nevera.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Pues claro que sé cocinar —rió ella—. Yo también fui a la universidad y suelo practicar a menudo. Al contrario que tú, no puedo pagar a nadie para que me haga la comida todos los días. Aunque tengo muy buena relación con el restaurante chino de la esquina. Es el primer número programado en mi móvil y también lo tengo programado en el teléfono de casa.

—Creo que me has insultado.

—No, qué va. Además, después de lo de anoche has subido varios puestos —le aseguró Serena, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Darien se puso serio entonces y ella supo lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que lo dijera.

—Sobre lo que pasó anoche… espero que tú… quiero decir, espero que entiendas que yo no… no estoy preparado para nada serio por el momento. Puede que no lo esté nunca.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de «serio»?

—Tú sabes a qué me refiero.

—No, aparentemente no —dijo Serena, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

—Mira, me gustas mucho. Pero no puedo… no puedo… —Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—En realidad sí puedes. Muy bien, además. Dos veces anoche y una esta mañana.

Esperaba hacerlo sonreír, pero seguía absolutamente serio.

—No estoy hablando de eso y tú lo sabes.

No, claro que no.

—O sea, estás hablando de una relación sentimental.

Él asintió con la cabeza y Serena sintió que se le partía el corazón. Por primera vez desde que hicieron el amor, se preguntó si habría cometido un terrible error. Pensar que una hora antes había despertado con una sonrisa en los labios, creyendo que la vida era maravillosa.

Y como le dolía algo más que su orgullo, le dijo:

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada sobre vestirme de blanco y pasar por la iglesia.

—No, pero necesito saber que entiendes dónde estoy.

Serena tragó saliva, pero irguió los hombros.

—Creo que sí. Estás diciendo que lo nuestro sólo puede ser una cosa temporal.

—Temporal no es la palabra que yo hubiera elegido.

—Si nos olvidamos de la semántica, eso es lo que querías decir.

Darien la miró con expresión triste, pero no la contradijo.

No era lo bastante buena. Esa frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Parecía ser el lema de su vida. No había sido suficientemente buena para la familia de Seiya y ahora no lo era para competir con los recuerdos de su esposa.

—Lo siento, Serena.

La disculpa sólo sirvió para ponerla de peor humor.

—A mí me gustaría saber si tú has entendido algo —le dijo, con un nudo en la garganta—. No soy la clase de mujer que se acuesta con cualquiera…

—Yo no he dicho…

—No, escúchame —lo interrumpió ella—. Cuando estoy con un hombre no estoy pasando el rato hasta que llegue otro mejor.

—Yo no estoy pasando el rato contigo, Serena. Te lo prometo.

—Y cuando tengo una relación es siempre exclusiva y espero lo mismo de la otra persona. No me gustan las aventuras de una noche, no sé si me entiendes.

—Sí, te entiendo.

—Me quedé aquí anoche porque estar contigo significa algo para mí —Serena se odió a sí misma cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era una debilidad y parpadeó para contenerlas. Le diría lo que tenía que decirle, ya lloraría más tarde—. Me quedé porque tú significas algo para mí.

Darien alargó una mano para acariciar su cara.

—Lo sé. Lo sabría aunque no me lo hubieras dicho.

—No espero una proposición de matrimonio —siguió Serena. Había aprendido la lección después de su relación con Seiya—. Pero sí espero que seas sincero conmigo y que no estés con nadie más durante… durante el tiempo que dure.

El enfado había desaparecido, pero lo echó de menos porque de repente empezaba a sentirse insegura.

—Tendrás las dos cosas —le prometió él—. Y tampoco yo soy de los que buscan aventuras de una noche.

Serena asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba del taburete.

—Bueno, gracias por el desayuno y por la cena de anoche.

—¿Te vas ahora mismo?

—Tengo que irme.

«Antes de hacer el ridículo».

—Serena… —Darien la tomó del brazo—. Desde que mi esposa murió, tú… eres la primera mujer con la que he estado. Eres la primera mujer con la que he querido estar.

Ella cerró los ojos, intentando contener los latidos de su corazón. ¿Pero cómo no iba a enamorarse de él después de tan sincera admisión?

—Darien —murmuró, tomando su cara entre las manos para besarlo tiernamente—. Gracias por decírmelo.

—Eres especial para mí. Por favor, no lo dudes.

—Muy bien, no lo haré.

Dentro de su cabeza, una vocecita le preguntaba: «¿soy lo bastante especial como para que olvides el pasado y empieces a pensar en el futuro?». Pero decidió no hacerle caso».

—¿Te vas?

—La verdad es que tengo que irme.

—¿A trabajar?

—Sí.

—Pero es sábado.

—Lo sé, pero las rebajas de Macy's empezaron hace una hora. Intento ahorrar el dinero de mis clientes siempre que puedo, pero seguramente me habré perdido la mayoría de las gangas.

Darien tuvo que sonreír.

—Entonces, supongo que debería darte las gracias por haberte quedado tanto rato.

Serena lo besó por segunda vez y, a pesar de las preguntas y las dudas que daban vueltas en su cabeza, le dijo de todo corazón:

—Ha sido un placer.

La casa parecía especialmente silenciosa cuando Serena se marchó. Y más vacía que nunca. Darien también se sentía vacío, pero era un vacío diferente al que había sentido durante los últimos tres años. Y, curiosamente, le resultaba más difícil de aceptar. Tal vez porque no tenía que hacerlo. Tenía elección y no sabía si le gustaba.

Inquieto, estuvo yendo de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Había recordatorios de Esmeralda e Isabelle por toda la casa. Isabelle había dado sus primeros pasos en el salón y también se había ganado su primer castigo cuando pintó en la pared con un rotulador. Esmeralda había utilizado esas manchas como una excusa para redecorar toda la habitación…

Darien siempre había dejado que ella se encargara de esas cosas, de modo que no era una sorpresa que la casa reflejase su personalidad. Los colores neutros, las telas de tonos suaves. Nunca había tenido un problema con la decoración, pero tal vez era hora de cambiar.

Recordó entonces los colores en el apartamento de Serena. Tal vez algo así, pensó.

Especialmente en el dormitorio.

Darien tomó una almohada y se la llevó a la cara… aún olía a ella. Era un perfume que lo perseguía. Ella lo perseguía. Serena se había metido bajo su piel, sobre todo después de hacer el amor con ella.

Recordó entonces lo suave que era su piel, cómo respondía a sus caricias, su sonrisa satisfecha cuando la abrazó después.

Había temido lamentarlo, pero no lo lamentaba. Y hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que no había deseado a otra mujer desde el accidente. El sentimiento de culpa siempre había logrado matar el deseo, pero no se había sentido culpable con Serena.

De hecho, incluso cuando despertó con ella a su lado, en la misma cama en la que había dormido con su mujer, no se había sentido culpable. Se sentía feliz, optimista y deseando no sólo empezar el día sino terminarlo… con Serena.

Por primera vez en tres largos años, Darien se sentía realmente vivo.

Y por eso se había sentido culpable por la mañana.

Por supuesto, lo había estropeado todo cuando intentó hacerle ver que no debería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones…

Algo temporal, había dicho ella. ¿De verdad era eso lo que quería?

Incluso ahora podía ver cómo su rostro se había ensombrecido, aunque enseguida lo superó. Serena no era de las que se hundían durante mucho tiempo. O más, bien, no era de las que dejaban que otra persona las hundiese.

Pero le había hecho daño, pensó. Y eso era intolerable.

A media tarde no podía soportar estar solo en la casa y pensó ir a la oficina. Había pasado allí muchos sábados, leyendo informes económicos y estudiando estrategias de mercado. Pero enterrarse en el trabajo no le apetecía. Lo que le apetecía era…

Antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión, Darien llamó a su chófer.

—¿Dónde vamos? —le preguntó Jonas.

—No estoy seguro. ¿Conoces alguna tienda donde pueda comprar unas botas de piel italiana?

Eran las seis de la tarde y Serena acababa de entrar en casa cuando sonó el timbre. Pensó que sería un mensajero porque había comprado cosas por Internet que debían llegar de un momento a otro, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Darien en el rellano. Parecía cansado y un poco perdido.

—Hola, Darien.

—Hola.

—No te esperaba —sonrió Serena.

—No, claro. Seguramente debería haber llamado por teléfono, pero no me quedaré mucho rato. Sólo había venido para darte esto —dijo él, ofreciéndole una caja que llevaba bajo el brazo. La caja, de forma rectangular, estaba envuelta en papel de regalo, aunque no con papel navideño.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo y lo averiguarás.

—¿Es para mí? —Serena parpadeó, incrédula. Por un momento pensó que Darien había decidido ir de compras personalmente y, aunque no se llevaría comisión, le parecía estupendo. ¿Pero un regalo para ella? No sabía qué pensar dada la extraña naturaleza de su relación.

—Me encantan las sorpresas —le dijo—. Pero entra, por favor.

Aunque estaba deseando abrir el regalo, lo dejó a un lado para tomar la chaqueta de Darien y colgarla en el perchero. Luego volvió a tomar la caja y rasgó el papel. Había reconocido el logo de la tienda y sonrió antes de abrir la tapa.

—Me has comprado unas botas.

—Ya te dije que lo haría y soy un hombre de palabra.

—No me puedo creer que recordases la marca… y mi número de pie.

—Tú no eres la única que se fija en los detalles —Darien se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, la verdad es que con lo del número he tenido suerte.

—Bueno, pues muchas gracias —Serena se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—De nada.

Darien no hizo nada, pero ella sí. Se dejó llevar por la tentación echándole los brazos al cuello y, cuando el beso terminó, estaba apoyada en la puerta, con una pierna enredada entre las suyas.

—Bueno… —empezó a decir él, nervioso.

—Sí, en fin…

—No estamos terminando las frases —rió Darien.

Serena lo miró con expresión traviesa.

—¿Jonas está abajo?

—Estará abajo tres minutos más —contestó él, mirando el reloj—. Le he dicho que si no volvía en diez minutos podía irse y que lo llamaría cuando me hiciera falta. No sabía si estarías en casa o si querrías recibirme.

—Entonces, ¿si te vas ahora, aún tienes la posibilidad de que te lleven a casa?

—A menos que se pare el ascensor, entre dos pisos… Jonas podría marcharse si le hago esperar. ¿Crees que debería arriesgarme?

—El ascensor es muy lento y, para estar seguros, creo que deberías quedarte.

Serena sonrió y Darien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando el segundo beso terminó, había enredado las dos piernas en su cintura.

—¿Subimos a tu habitación?

—No, en el sofá, está más cerca.

—Mucho más —asintió él.

Ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo hablando después de eso.

Una hora después Serena se levantó del sofá, tapándose con la manta de chenilla. Parecía insegura y Darien lo entendía.

—No era esto lo que había planeado cuando vine a verte —le dijo.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo—. Por eso ha sido especial.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Supongo que debería portarme como una buena anfitriona y preguntarte qué quieres tomar.

Darien sentía frío ahora que ella no estaba a su lado.

—No tendrás chocolate caliente y nubes de azúcar, ¿verdad? Por alguna razón, eso es lo que me apetece.

—No, lo siento, no tengo nubes. Y me temo que tampoco tengo leche. No he tenido tiempo de ir al supermercado a pesar de mis buenas intenciones.

Darien se sentó en el sofá y buscó su ropa por el suelo.

—Eres una compradora personal, Serena.

—Ya sabes, en casa del herrero cuchillo de palo.

—Sí, es verdad —rió él—. No voy a preguntarte cómo van tus compras de Navidad.

—Mejor porque aún no he empezado. Afortunadamente, no tengo mucho que comprar.

Ya vestido, Darien la siguió hasta la cocina, donde Serena abrió una botella de vino y sirvió dos copas.

—¿Vas a pasar las fiestas con tu familia?

—No —contestó ella.

No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. A saber dónde estaría su padre y, en cuanto a su familia, incluso los parientes con los que había vivido de niña nunca la habían hecho sentir como en su casa. Desde la universidad pasaba las vacaciones con amigos o novios, pero aquel año Carole iba a visitar a su hermana en Seattle, de modo que no tenía ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Recibí una postal suya a principios de mes. Está tocando en un pub en Myrtle Beach hasta Año Nuevo y me ha enviado un vestido de Laura Ashley… la tela es similar al papel pintado del lavabo de tu casa.

—¿Un vestido de flores… tú?

Darien parecía tan incrédulo que Serena tuvo que sonreír.

—Sí, la verdad es que no me van mucho las flores. Pero mi padre no me conoce lo suficiente como para saber eso.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Devolverlo tal vez. No sé quién lo ha comprado, pero en la caja iba el recibo. Aunque seguramente lo donaré a alguna organización no gubernamental —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un vestido bonito, pero no es mi estilo.

—No me refería a eso. ¿Dónde piensas ir estas navidades?

—A ningún sitio, voy a celebrarlas aquí. Pienso poner un árbol —Serena miró hacia el salón—. Uno pequeño, pero de verdad. Hace años que no pongo un árbol de verdad porque Seiya era alérgico.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Ah, yo había pensado…

—¿Qué? ¿Que eras el único que iba a pasar las navidades solo?

—Lo siento.

—No, no, vamos a dejar el asunto —Serena levantó su copa, sin darse cuenta de que la manta se deslizaba tentadoramente por su hombro—. Guardaba este Cianti para una ocasión especial y ésta es una ocasión especial.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —sonrió Darien, levantando su copa—. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?

—No sé, tengo un queso lleno de moho, la mitad de una lechuga que lleva ahí varios días y los restos de una lasaña que seguramente podría salir de la nevera ella sólita… si quieres invitarme a cenar no pienso quejarme —le aseguró ella, riendo.

—Llamaré a Jonas para decirle que venga a buscarnos en media hora.

—No hace falta que molestes a Jonas.

—No es ninguna molestia, para eso le pago.

—Dale la noche libre entonces.

—¿Y cómo voy a volver a casa?

—Yo puedo llevarte —se ofreció Serena—. O no llevarte —dijo luego, dejando que la manta se deslizase por su hombro—. Sé que te gusta tenerlo todo planeado, pero ¿qué tal si hoy nos dejamos llevar?

Darien le dio un beso en el hombro.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Esto de la espontaneidad está empezando a gustarme.

—Ya lo veo —rió ella—. Bueno, yo estoy muerta de hambre y tengo que comer algo porque hoy me he saltado el almuerzo. Hay un par de buenos restaurantes a una manzana de aquí… o podríamos ir al mercado de la esquina y comprar algo para hacer la cena.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que podrás mejorar mi desayuno, con las tostadas quemadas y todo?

—Haré lo que pueda. Mi especialidad es pasta con chorizo, está riquísima.

—Tengo la impresión de que me va a gustar —murmuró él, tomando un sorbo de vino. Y el brillo de sus ojos dejaba bien claro que no estaba hablando de comida.

—¿Gustarte? Te va a volver loco.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y el postre? ¿Eso también está incluido en la cena?

—Por supuesto. Tengo en mente algo muy rico y muy dulce —Serena se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir la escalera, dejando caer la manta—. Voy a vestirme.

Darien se quedó a dormir allí esa noche y no sólo porque le hubiera dado a Jonas la noche libre y le pareciese una crueldad pedirle a Serena que lo llevase a casa. No. Quería quedarse allí, en su compañía. No tenía nada que ver con el sexo, por increíble y satisfactorio que fuera, sino con ella.

Serena era como una chimenea para un hombre con las manos heladas, tentándolo para que las extendiera y entrase en calor.

Una parte de él empezaba a descongelarse y eso le daba pánico porque reconocía lo que sentía por Serena; algo que sólo había sentido por otra mujer en toda su vida. Y se había casado con ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando Darien despertó estaba sonando la banda sonora de Los Miserables. Medio dormido, buscó su camisa por el suelo, pero no la encontraba, de modo que bajó al primer piso sólo con el pantalón. La encontró, a ella y a su camisa, en la cocina. Serena la llevaba puesta mientras hacía café.

—Estará listo enseguida —le dijo, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

—No hace falta, mi camisa te queda muy bien —sonrió Darien, tomándola por la cintura para besarla en el cuello.

—Yo vivo gracias a la cafeína, pero podría olvidarme del café si me despertases todos los días de esa forma —rió Serena. Pero, de inmediato, sintió que se ponía tenso—. Perdona, espero no haberte hecho sentir incómodo.

—No, no te preocupes.

Pero ella se sentía incómoda, eso estaba claro.

—No quiero que pienses que debemos volver a tener la conversación de «esto es sólo temporal» y todo lo demás.

—No, en serio —sonrió Darien.

En ese momento estaba sonando la canción de _Fantine_ en la que hablaba de la vida que había soñado y del hombre que la había utilizado antes de abandonarla. No era la canción ideal para animar la mañana, pero decidió intentarlo:

—¿Qué tal si bailamos mientras se hace el café? Pero esta vez te llevo yo.

—Muy bien, Travolta —rió Serena.

Darien borró la sonrisa burlona de sus labios dando un par de vueltas por el salón.

—No está mal. ¿Sabes hacer algo más?

—Tengo todo un repertorio de movimientos.

—¿En serio? ¿Y todos son tan buenos como el último? —Serena arqueó una ceja.

—Mejores.

—Bueno, entonces enséñamelos, por favor.

Con ninguno de esos movimientos hubiera ganado un campeonato de baile, pero eran admirables de todas formas.

—No está mal —reconoció Serena cuando la canción terminó—. Tal vez te deje llevarme la próxima vez que bailemos en público.

—¿No está mal? ¿Y qué te parece éste? —Darien la inclinó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda casi rozaba el suelo.

—He dicho que me lo enseñes, no que te hagas el listo y nos rompas la espalda a los dos —rió ella.

Curiosamente, a Darien no le dolía la espalda en absoluto. Y sus hombros y cuello, que normalmente estaban tensos, parecían totalmente relajados.

—Lo siento, no he podido resistirme —sonrió, levantándola.

Serena se quedó entre sus brazos, con las manos sobre su pecho.

—¿A qué más cosas no puedes resistirte?

—Creo que tú lo sabes.

—Dímelo de todas formas.

—A ti.

Cuando los dos estuvieron duchados y vestidos había pasado la mañana. Darien la encontró sentada en el sofá, con un pie sobre la mesa de café… y dejó escapar un gemido al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: pintarse las uñas.

De color rojo.

—Acabo de hacer más café. Las tazas están en el armario de la cocina —dijo ella, sin mirarlo. Pero cuando Darien no se movió levantó la cabeza—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no… es que me gustan las uñas rojas.

Serena soltó una risita.

—¿En las mujeres o hay algo más que quieras contarme?

—En las mujeres en general, en ti en particular.

—Ah, de modo que eres fetichista.

—Sí, supongo que podría llamarse así —murmuró Darien, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

—Nunca lo hubiera podido imaginar.

—¿Por qué no?

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—Porque eres… demasiado serio.

—¿La gente seria no puede ser fetichista?

—Es difícil dejarse llevar por el deseo cuando uno vive con una serie de rígidas reglas.

—¿Crees que soy rígido?

—No, ya no.

—¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

Afortunadamente, Darien estaba sentado porque su respuesta lo dejó de piedra:

—No creo que yo haya cambiado de opinión, tú has cambiado. Te has relajado.

Si eso era cierto, ella era la responsable.

—No, no he sido yo, eres tú. Eres como un regalo para mí, Serena. Un regalo inesperado y maravilloso.

Era la estación de los regalos, pero había dejado de importarle tres años atrás. O eso había creído.

—Gracias —dijo Serena—. No sé si me lo merezco, pero gracias.

—Te lo mereces. Y te mereces mucho más que eso.

—Tú también, Darien.

Él abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero su réplica de repente le parecía anticuada, agotada. En el estéreo, Jean Valjean cantaba su nombre y número de prisionero, anunciando su decisión de dejar de huir del intratable inspector Javert.

Serena le sonrió, una sonrisa tan bonita. Tal vez había llegado el momento de que él dejase de huir de su pasado.

Serena lo llevaba a casa por la tarde, pero a mitad del camino Darien cambió de opinión.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Más o menos, pero quedan los restos de la cena de anoche.

—No puedes comerte eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Los restos de la lasaña se llevarán un disgusto si lo haces. Se sentirá despreciada.

—Muy gracioso.

Riendo, Darien señaló la autopista con la mano.

—Toma esa salida.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás —contestó él, misterioso.

Serena siguió sus indicaciones, girando a la derecha en una calle y a la izquierda en otra para terminar en un barrio residencial de casas antiguas y elegantes. Casi todas estaban decoradas para las navidades y, a la luz del atardecer, las bombillas brillaban entre las hojas de los árboles y en los tejados.

Darien le dijo que parase frente a una en la que había un belén casi de tamaño natural en el jardín.

—Ésta era mi casa de pequeño.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que cene con tu familia?

—Pero podrías habérmelo dicho antes… voy en vaqueros —protestó Serena, mirándose en el espejo retrovisor—. Y mira qué pelos tengo.

—Tu pelo está perfecto, tú estás perfecta —le aseguró él, apretando su mano—. No es una cena de etiqueta, no te preocupes.

Sí, pero con un vestido de diseño se sentiría más segura. Serena miró la casa de estilo Tudor, más grande que la de Darien. La familia de Seiya había vivido en una casa similar… y, de repente, un antiguo miedo hizo aparición.

—No nos esperan, Darien. No me esperan a mí y no voy vestida para la ocasión.

—Todo el mundo irá vestido de manera informal y estarán encantados de que aparezca contigo. Además, nunca he venido con nadie.

Y por eso exactamente la invitación era tan importante. Aun así, Serena preguntó:

—¿Seguro que a tu madre no le importará?

—No, en absoluto. Cuanta más gente, mejor, parece ser el lema de mi familia. Además, los domingos hacen cena para un regimiento —Darien le ofreció su mano—. ¿Qué dices?

Apartando a un lado sus dudas, Serena contestó:

—Me encantaría.

La familia de Darien no inspeccionó a Serena a distancia esta vez. Literalmente se abalanzaron sobre ellos en cuanto entraron en la casa y los llenaron de abrazos, besos, risas y gritos de alegría.

—La Navidad ha llegado antes de tiempo —exclamó Tallulah—, Cuánto me alegro de que hayas venido, hijo. Y de que hayas traído a Serena.

—Yo también —dijo él—. Yo también me alegro.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Faltaban dos días para Nochebuena, pero Darien no había empezado a hacer las maletas. Normalmente ya hubiera sacado la ropa de verano para que Ingrid la lavase y planchase, pero no lo había hecho porque estaba ocupado.

Con Sere na.

Pasaban casi cada tarde juntos desde que cenaron en casa de sus padres. Y casi cada noche uno en los brazos del otro, agotados después de hacer el amor.

Faltaba una semana para Año Nuevo y Darien sentía una emoción que no había sentido desde el accidente. Y siguió emocionado incluso cuando se acercaba el aniversario del accidente.

Una noche fueron a cenar con Andrew y Lita, dos amigos de Darien. La pareja se quedó muy sorprendida cuando llamó para proponérselo y tenía la impresión de que habían cambiado todos sus planes por él. Y se lo agradecía.

Habían cenado muchas veces con Esmeralda, pero aquella noche la dinámica era diferente, como lo era su propia vida. No sólo aceptaron a Serena, se daba cuenta de que les caía bien de verdad.

—Tenemos que volver a quedar para cenar —dijo Lita después.

—Sí, claro —le aseguró Darien con una sonrisa—. Lo haremos.

Andrew y Lita se fueron después del postre porque tenían que comprar unos regalos de última hora para los niños antes de volver a casa. Darien y Serena se quedaron para tomar un café.

Aunque, a juzgar por lo que ocurrió después, tal vez no fue tan buena idea.

Cuando Darien volvía del guardarropa con los abrigos una mujer rubia lo detuvo.

—¡Darien! —la joven le echó los brazos al cuello, sonriendo como si estuviera en la luna.

—Hola, Mimet, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Mis padres están tomando una copa en la barra. Hemos llegado temprano.

—¿Cómo están?

—Bien —sonrió ella—. Bueno, ya sabes cómo es en estas fechas.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien.

—Oye, no hace falta que te pongas tan serio conmigo.

—Estoy bien, Kaoli. Mejor.

La joven inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

—Pareces… feliz.

Darien tragó saliva.

—Estoy en ello. ¿Y tú?

Kaolinet se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo buenos y malos días. Más buenos que malos últimamente así que supongo que es un progreso.

Él apretó su mano.

—Me alegro mucho de oírlo, Kaoli.

—He tardado algún tiempo —admitió ella—. Y supongo que debo advertirte que mi madre aún no se ha recuperado.

—Lo sé —dijo Darien con expresión solemne.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo, Dar. Sé que dijo algunas cosas después del accidente y en el funeral, pero lo decía empujada por el dolor…

—Ojalá…

—No, por favor, déjalo —lo interrumpió ella—. Bueno, ¿con quién has venido?

Darien tragó saliva antes de señalar a Serena, que estaba detrás de la joven.

—Serena Tsukino —la presentó, viendo cómo el pasado y el presente se unían cuando se estrecharon la mano—. Serena, te presento a Mimet Derringer, la hermana de Esmeralda.

Serena había imaginado la identidad de la joven para entonces.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Encantada —sonrió la joven—. Darien es un hombre estupendo, el mejor. Y me alegro de verlo feliz otra vez —añadió, con aparente sinceridad.

Como Serena no sabía qué decir, se limitó a sonreír.

Pero la sonrisa se heló en su rostro cuando una pareja mayor se reunió con ellos. Mientras el hombre le dio a Darien una jovial palmadita en la espalda, la mujer no dijo nada, su silencio lleno de condena.

—Hola, Clayton, Angela. ¿Cómo están? —preguntó Darien, obviamente incómodo.

—Estamos bien —dijo él—. Bueno, ya sabes cómo es.

—Sí, claro.

La mujer miraba hacia la puerta, como si la conversación no fuese con ella.

—Les presento a mi amiga Serena Tsukino. Serena, te presento a Angela y Clayton Derringer.

Los padres de Esmeralda.

Fue un momento incómodo para todos y todos intentaban mostrarse agradables… todos salvo Angela. Mientras Clayton la saludó con una amable sonrisa, la mujer fulminó a Serena con la mirada y rechazó estrechar su mano.

—Ya veo que sigues adelante con tu vida, Darien —le reprochó—. Estás saliendo con otra persona, como si mi hija no hubiera existido nunca. Como si no hubiera existido tu propia hija.

—Angela… —empezó a decir su marido, avergonzado.

—Mamá, por favor…

—Te aseguro que no he olvidado ni a Esmeralda ni a Isabelle —se defendió Darien en voz baja.

Estaba apretando la mano de Serena, pero la soltó en ese momento. Una conexión rota, pensó ella. Una parte de ella rota también. Porque supo en ese instante que Darien había vuelto al pasado.

Después de unas torpes disculpas por parte de Clayton y Kaoli, los Derringer desaparecieron en el interior del restaurante mientras Serena y Darien salían de él.

Y no fue una sorpresa que cuando llegaron a su portal Darien le dijera a Jonas que lo esperase mientras la acompañaba arriba.

—No vas a quedarte esta noche, ¿verdad? —suspiró Serena mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento.

—No —murmuró él.

—¿Vamos a cenar juntos mañana? —le preguntó Serena, aunque sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

—Lo siento, pero voy a tener que cancelar la cena.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo a última hora? —murmuró ella mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento.

—Tengo que solucionar algunas cosas antes de irme de vacaciones —Darien se aclaró la garganta—. Y tengo que hacer la maleta.

—¿Para irte a Cabo San Lucas?

—Sí.

—Te marchas entonces…

—Ya sabías que me iba —la interrumpió él, a la defensiva.

—Sí, pero esperaba que hubieras cambiado de opinión.

—En realidad, las navidades no son fiestas para mí, Serena. Es el aniversario de la muerte de mi mujer y mi hija. No tengo nada que celebrar.

Y no tendría nada que celebrar mientras siguiera anclado en el pasado.

—No voy a decir que entiendo lo que sientes, Darien. Mi madre tuvo el detalle de no morir en un día señalado, así que el día de su muerte no contiene ningún recuerdo particular para mí. Pero sé lo que siente tu familia porque ellos no sólo perdieron a Esmeralda e Isabelle en Nochebuena, también te perdieron a ti. Como yo perdí a mi padre el día que mi madre murió.

—Lo siento, Serena.

—Yo también lo siento. Y lo siento por mi padre que, además de haberse perdido gran parte de mi vida, también se ha perdido la suya y no es un hombre feliz. ¿Tú eres feliz, Darien?

—Yo no…

—¿No mereces ser feliz? —lo interrumpió ella—. Tu familia murió, tú sobreviste, tienes que acostumbrarte a la idea. Porque castigándote a ti mismo estás castigando a todas las personas que te quieren. Y no estoy hablando sólo de tu familia.

—No, tú no me quieres…

—Eso no es algo que tú puedas controlar.

Darien dio un paso atrás.

—Me marcho, Serena.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, herida—. Pero tengo algo para ti, algo que había pensado darte el día de Navidad, pero como parece que no vamos a vernos ese día… te lo daré ahora.

—No tenías que comprarme nada.

—Ya lo sé, pero quería hacerlo —Serena entró en el apartamento, con el corazón encogido al ver que Darien se quedaba en el rellano—. No es gran cosa —dijo luego, dándole una cajita—. Es uno de esos regalos en los que lo que cuenta es la intención.

—Gracias.

—No, no lo abras ahora —dijo ella cuando iba a rasgar el papel.

—Muy bien —Darien metió la cajita en el bolsillo del abrigo—. Hablando del día de Navidad, mis padres suelen cenar alrededor de las ocho y sé que les gustaría que fueras.

El ofrecimiento le rompió el corazón un poco más.

—Gracias, pero no. Me sentiría incómoda allí sola.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Celebrarlo aquí —contestó Serena. Y eso haría. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que había planeado antes de conocer a Darien—. Mañana voy a comprar un árbol del que colgaré un montón de adornos y espumillón de colores.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Iré al mercado y compraré los ingredientes para darme un banquete. Después de cenar, me pondré el pijama y veré _Qué bello es vivir_.

—No tienes que pasar las navidades sola —empezó a decir Darien.

—Ni tú tampoco, pero cada uno elige lo que quiere hacer con su vida —replicó Serena, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Feliz Navidad, Darien.

Él seguía en el rellano con el ceño fruncido cuando cerró la puerta.

Darien estaba de mal humor. Serena intentaba que se sintiera culpable porque iba a marcharse a Cabo a pasar las navidades cuando él nunca le había hecho ninguna promesa.

Ni ella le había pedido que se las hiciera, le recordó su conciencia. Incluso cuando estaban uno en brazos del otro, compartiendo sus pensamientos más íntimos, Serena nunca le había preguntado por el futuro.

«Temporal». Ése era el adjetivo que había aplicado a su relación desde el principio. No, en realidad era lo que ella había creído que él quería. Aunque con el paso de los días había empezado a parecerle algo permanente.

«Cada uno elige lo que quiere hacer con su vida».

Darien no estaba de acuerdo. O no lo había estado hasta ese momento.

El día de Nochebuena salió de la oficina alrededor de la una. La fiesta de la empresa tendría lugar por la tarde, pero él no estaría allí porque tenía que tomar un vuelo a las seis. La señora Meio se encargaría de entregar la paga extra a los empleados, como se había encargado de envolver y enviar los regalos que Serena había comprado para sus amistades. En cuanto a los regalos para su familia, Jonas los llevaría a casa de sus padres por la tarde.

Darien llamó a su madre desde el móvil para decírselo y Tallulah se llevó un disgusto, como todos los años. Durante los primeros diez minutos de conversación se limitó a escuchar sin decir una palabra, pero entonces su madre lo sorprendió diciendo:

—Espero que Serena y tú lo pasen bien.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—Mamá, Serena no viene conmigo.

—¿Te vas solo? Pero yo pensé… el otro día la mirabas de una manera… y ella a ti. A mí me pareció que estaban…

—No —la interrumpió él—. Apenas nos conocemos.

La excusa era absurda incluso para Darien. El tiempo que llevaran saliendo no tenía nada que ver.

Y su madre parecía pensar lo mismo.

—Yo me enamoré de tu padre en nuestra primera cita. Esperó seis meses antes de pedirme que me casara con él, pero había sabido que yo era la mujer de su vida en cuanto me conoció. Y esa chica es especial, hijo.

—Esmeralda también era especial.

—Sí, lo sé, era especial, pero ya no está. No te quedes anclado en el pasado… no pierdas a Serena.

Darien tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque le quemaban.

—La relación con Serena no va a terminar como tú esperas, mamá.

Tallulah se quedó callada un momento.

—Hazte esta pregunta, hijo: ¿la relación entre ustedes va a terminar como tú esperas?

Después de cerrar el móvil, Darien se quedó mirando por la ventanilla, pero cuando se movió en el asiento notó algo en el bolsillo del abrigo y, al meter la mano, sacó un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo. El regalo de Serena… lo había olvidado por completo.

Ella le había dicho que no era nada importante, un regalo del tipo «la intención es lo que cuenta», recordó mientras rasgaba el papel.

Y al ver lo que era se quedó helado.

Serena le había dado a él, el hombre que había boicoteado la Navidad durante los últimos tres años, el hombre que se negaba a olvidar el pasado, un objeto de cristal en forma de dos ángeles abrazados.

Suspirando, sacó la nota que había dentro de la cajita.

_Para tu árbol de Navidad. Cuelga estos ángeles en la rama más alta y, cuando te sientas triste, recuerda el amor y las risas que has compartido con tus seres queridos._

Darien tragó saliva. Él no tenía árbol de Navidad. No había puesto un árbol en tres años…

Y, aparentemente, Serena también se había acordado de eso porque estaban llevando uno a su casa cuando la limusina atravesó la verja. Había dos hombres en la puerta sujetando un árbol de más de dos metros mientras Ingrid los miraba sin saber qué hacer.

—Ah, señor Darien, les estaba diciendo que estará usted fuera de la ciudad en Navidad y que no ha pedido ningún árbol…

—No pasa nada, Ingrid, no te preocupes —la interrumpió él. Pero, aunque era un hombre enérgico, acostumbrado a tomar decisiones, se quedó donde estaba, mirando el árbol durante unos segundos.

—¿Dónde lo ponemos? —preguntó uno de los hombres—. Tenemos que entregar media docena más.

«Llévenselo» era lo que debía decir. Era lo más lógico. Después de todo, él se marchaba a Cabo San Lucas. Pero cuando rozó con los dedos los delicados ángeles de cristal que tenía en el bolsillo lo que dijo fue:

—Es hora de pasar página.

No de olvidar los recuerdos, pensó, sino el sentimiento de culpa, la rabia, el dolor, todos los sentimientos negativos que habían impedido que pasara esa página de su vida. Todo aquello que había hecho que sólo pudiera recordar a Esmeralda e Isabelle como víctimas cuando habían sido mucho más que eso.

Había compartido con su mujer y su hija mucho más que la muerte que los había dividido. Y Serena sabía eso.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos? —insistió el hombre.

—Llévenlo dentro. Ingrid, quiero que lo pongan en el salón.

Y, después de decir eso, Darien se dirigió al garaje.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que Darien se sentó frente a un volante. Su coche, un lujoso sedán, había quedado destrozado en el accidente, pero la compañía de seguros lo había reemplazado por uno nuevo que, hasta aquel momento, había permanecido en el garaje, aunque Jonas se encargaba de su mantenimiento.

Darien miró el coche y después la limusina que había comprado cuando decidió contratar un chófer. En el asiento trasero de esa limusina había logrado olvidar sus miedos leyendo el periódico o haciendo llamadas mientras Jonas lo llevaba a la oficina cada mañana…

Podría llamar al chófer, que seguramente aún no se habría quitado el abrigo, pero entonces tomó una decisión.

Le temblaban las manos mientras colgaba los angelitos de cristal en el espejo retrovisor y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Ese cinturón, el airbag y la intervención divina le habían salvado la vida esa noche… o eso había dicho uno de los médicos que lo atendió.

Y Darien rezaba para tener la misma suerte mientras arrancaba y salía del garaje.

Una vez en la calle se mantuvo en el carril derecho, conduciendo a menor velocidad que los demás coches que lo pasaban, y comprobando los frenos de vez en cuando. No había hielo en la carretera, pero no quería arriesgarse. Cuarenta minutos después, un poco más seguro de sí mismo, entró en la autopista con rumbo a su futuro, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde. Porque en el camino tendría que enfrentarse con su pasado.

A un kilómetro de allí estaba el sitio donde todo había cambiado para siempre, donde habían terminado las vidas de Esmeralda e Isabelle. No había pasado por allí desde entonces porque siempre le pedía a Jonas que tomase un desvío.

Darien redujo un poco la velocidad, obligando a los coches que iban detrás a cambiar de carril. Esperaba volver a sentir la misma angustia, el dolor, el sentimiento de culpa. Temía no poder seguir conduciendo y tener que llamar a Jonas para que fuese a buscarlo…

Pero eso no ocurrió.

El tramo de carretera que había sido escena de un trágico accidente tres años antes, ahora no era más que un tramo como los demás. Se le encogió el corazón, pero enfrentándose a sus miedos se sentía libre y, mientras soltaba el acelerador, se dio cuenta de que estaba recuperando una parte de sí mismo que había perdido aquel día.

Recordó entonces la pregunta de su madre sobre si la relación con Serena iba a terminar como él quería. Y esta vez tenía una respuesta.

—Si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto, sí —murmuró.

Una hora, y dos paradas después, llegaba al apartamento de Serena. Pero, a pesar de su anterior resolución, le temblaban un poco las piernas mientras esperaba que abriese la puerta.

Serena llevaba un pantalón vaquero y un jersey grueso, el pelo sujeto en una coleta. Estaba tan guapa, tan seria, que su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Y si había llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Y si ella decidía que no merecía una segunda oportunidad?

—Hola, Darien —lo saludó, sorprendida. ¿Se alegraba de verlo? ¿Estaba enfadada con él?

—¿Puedo entrar?

Sonaba música navideña en el estéreo, como era de esperar, y el apartamento olía a palomitas de maíz.

—Sí, claro.

Había un árbol en una esquina del salón. Era pequeño y lo parecía aún más debido a los techos altos del loft, pero estaba decorado con luces de colores y parecía haberla encontrado poniendo los adornos.

—Parece que te vendría bien el árbol que has encargado que llevaran a mi casa.

—Intenté cancelar el pedido, pero el camión ya había salido del almacén —dijo ella—. Ya lo había pedido cuando pensé que… bueno, antes de lo que pasó.

Cuando creyó que él estaba listo para dar un paso adelante.

—Y también he abierto tu regalo.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—No debería habértelo dado. Estuve a punto de correr detrás de ti la otra noche, pero… si te he ofendido, lo siento. No era mi intención, sólo quería que supieras…

—Que no pasa nada por estar vivo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras le hacía un gesto para que entrase.

—Más o menos —sonrió, cerrando la puerta.

—Nunca voy a sentirme feliz al cien por cien en esta época del año, Serena.

—Nadie que sepa por lo que has pasado esperaría eso.

—Yo quería mucho a mi mujer.

—Sí, claro.

—Y a mi hija —añadió Darien con voz ronca—. Es difícil imaginar cuánto se puede querer a alguien hasta que se tiene un hijo. Lo único que uno quiere es protegerlos de todo, mantenerlos a salvo de todo…

Serena apretó los labios, angustiada al verlo tan emocionado. Le gustaría abrazarlo, pero no se atrevía.

—Ni siquiera el mejor de los padres puede hacer eso. Hay cosas que no podemos controlar.

Darien inclinó la cabeza. Le temblaban los hombros, pero cuando habló sus palabras le dieron esperanza:

—Por fin he empezado a darme cuenta.

—El accidente no fue culpa tuya.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Supongo que una parte de mí lo ha sabido siempre.

Serena se acercó entonces para tomar su cara entre las manos.

—Y el resto de ti lo aceptará con el tiempo.

Darien se llevó su mano a los labios para besarla tiernamente.

—Sé que Jonas está abajo, pero… —empezó a decir Serena— ¿tienes tiempo para tomar una copa de vino antes de ir al aeropuerto?

Darien no había soltado su mano y acariciaba la palma con el pulgar.

—En realidad, he venido conduciendo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Serena. Ése era un paso de gigante para él, especialmente aquel día.

—Lo que has oído. Ya era hora —Darien besó su mano de nuevo.

¿Para qué más sería la hora?, le hubiera gustado preguntar. Pero se contuvo.

—Si tienes que conducir, tal vez lo mejor no sea una copa de vino, pero puedo hacer café. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—La verdad es que no tengo prisa. Estaba pensando tomar un vuelo… más tarde.

Algo en el brillo de sus ojos hizo que el corazón de Serena se acelerase.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—¿Mucho más tarde?

—Eso depende.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero Serena consiguió preguntar:

—¿De qué?

—De tu respuesta a una pregunta.

—¿Una pregunta?

—Más bien una proposición —le aclaró Darien.

En ese momento, el corazón de Serena latía con tal furia que pensó que no había oído correctamente.

—Mi agente de viajes dice que Cabo puede ser muy romántico: playas de arena blanca, preciosos atardeceres.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya contigo?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Es un sitio estupendo para empezar una nueva vida. Y un sitio estupendo para pasar una luna de miel —le dijo, sacando del bolsillo una cajita de piel.

—Dios mío… —murmuró Serena. Al decir «proposición», quería decir proposición, con P mayúscula—. Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo.

—Sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero te quiero. Serena. Pensé que jamás volvería a sentir algo así… creí que no lo merecía.

—¿Y qué crees ahora?

Darien tenía los ojos empañados, pero estaba sonriendo. Parecía feliz. Parecía otro hombre, el hombre que ella había imaginado.

Pero seguía siendo el enérgico empresario de siempre cuando dijo:

—No lo creo, estoy seguro: tú eres mi futuro, Serena.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero compartiendo su convicción, ella contestó:

—Tú también eres mi futuro, Darien.

**Fin**


End file.
